Tu étais censée me détester
by booboochild
Summary: Quinn a mal. Mais ce n'est pas physique. Rachel, la fille par qui elle a tant cherché à être détester lui a brisé le coeur... Inconsciemment. Le mariage Finchel est prévu pour dans quelques semaines. Ormis accepter d'y aller que peut-elle faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait tout changer, non ?
1. chapitre 1

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Fabray ? Quand Elle t'as demandé si vous étiez amies, tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire non ?!

Non, toi et ton soudain élan de gentillesse qui vient de je ne sais où (ce sont les hormones à ce qu'il paraît, mais depuis le temps cela aurait dû passer, non ?)

C'est certainement sa faute, je ne vois pas qui blâmer d'autre.  
Durant notre scolarité j'ai tout fait pour qu'Elle me déteste.  
Les surnoms, les dessins porno, les slushies…  
Mais depuis le début il faut bien l'avouer Elle me pousse à bout.  
Elle et sa voix, son enthousiasme, sa manière de voir le bon chez les gens, ses tenues aux goût plus que douteux, ses grands yeux, ses cheveux, ses jambes, non mais ses jambes ! A-t'Elle réellement besoins de toujours les montrer comme ça ? Oublie-t'Elle que nous sommes dans le même lycée que ce pervers de Jacob ?  
(Peut-être devrais-je rajouter Puck dans la liste…)  
Enfin bon, comme je disais, ses jambes, elles sont bizarrement longues quand même.  
Je n'ai pas de pseudo fétichisme pour les jambes mais bon cette fille n'est pas bien grande alors quand on voit ses jambes, ses mollets, ses cuisses bronzées, euh ok enfin bref… Je me comprend.

Elle m'a pris mon copain, je lui ai repris, Elle me la repris…. point final.  
L'amitié ne rentre pas dans l'équation. N'importe quelle autre personne aurait abandonné l'idée.  
J'ai tout fais pour éviter d'en arriver à ce stade là de notre relation (relation ?!), mais rien n'y fait, son sourire et sa bonne humeur sont toujours là.  
Elle rend les choses si compliquer.

Pourquoi ne me déteste-Elle pas ?

Je me haïrais à sa place.  
Elle m'a proposé son amitié tellement de fois et je l'ai toujours repoussé.  
Elle a même voulu mon nez !  
Comment peut-Elle pardonner et oublier si vite ?  
Mon amitié ne lui apportera rien de toute façon. Amitié…

J'étais populaire, j'étais une Cheerios, et comme beaucoup j'ai écarté les jambes par manque de confiance, ou pour finalement passer à la casserole comme dirait Puck.  
Et qu'est-ce que cela m'a apporté ? Les neufs mois les plus nauséeux de ma vie, être renié par mon père, et redescendre au bas de l'échelle.  
Attention, je ne regrette en rien Beth. Mais c'est encore quelque chose qui nous rapproche Elle et moi.

Alors aujourd'hui je suis là devant cette porte, le coeur qui bat plus vite que d'habitude, les mains moites à la simple idée de lui parler comme si on me la présentais pour la première fois….  
Ce n'est qu'Elle, je là connais sans la connaître et pourtant….

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.  
Elle a tout chambouler, je ne comprend plus rien, je ne penses plus à rien. Il ne vaut mieux pas de toute manière, parce que si je suis mon raisonnement, les signes, cela voudrait dire qu… non je ne préfère définitivement pas y penser…

Mais je me ment à moi-même, je sais très bien ce qui se passe.  
Sans vouloir être médisante, je suis sûre que Brittany à compris. Peut-être même avant moi.  
Je pourrais facilement et clairement mettre un mot sur tout cela. La façon dont j'ai agis depuis toutes ces années.  
Ne dit-on pas "Qui aime bien châtie bien" ?  
En parler, lui en parler? A quoi bon, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je suis une Fabray, on me l'a assez souvent répété.

Mon dieu, je donne vraiment matière à Santana pour se foutre de moi jusqu'à la mort.

Mais je suis fatiguée de la repoussée pour faire en sorte de me sentir mieux.  
Faire en sorte qu'elle soit en colère contre moi pour que la pilule passe mieux.  
Elle a été la seule. La seule à me faire ressentir ça. Ce sentiment de compter, d'être apprécié malgré les erreurs commises, et la liste est longue.  
Mais Elle était toujours là, déçue parfois, je pouvais le voir, mais Elle était là…. Et je lui tournais le dos à chaque fois.

Pourquoi ne me déteste-Elle pas ?

Je dois prendre sur moi, peu importe ce qui se passe.  
Après lui avoir fait tant de fois la misère, ai-je encore le droit de lui refuser ça ?

Alors tu rentres aux toilettes, tu mets tes sentiments de côté, tu acceptes sa proposition et tu pars comme si de rien n'était Fabray….. comme tu l'a toujours fais….. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Si seulement…

* * *

**Quinn POV.**

On se retrouve toujours ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois nos discussion les plus importantes se passent aux toilettes.  
Je trouve ça un peu limite, mais connaissant Berry, elle a dû s'assurer que l'endroit était nickel au point de pouvoir manger parterre.

J'entre discrètement et je la regarde (et non je ne la reluque pas comme une pervers comme aime le prétendre Santana).  
Elle a tellement changé.  
Pas physiquement. Elle est toujours aussi belle, mais elle a l'air plus sûre d'elle.  
Pourtant elle stresse. Elle panique à l'idée de ne pas être prise à la NYADA. Je ne comprend pas. Quelle école sensée ne voudrait pas de Rachel Berry ?  
Bon ok, elle a foiré son audition, mais tout n'est pas perdu. Elle y arrivera. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Je la vois me regarder, elle ne souris pas, elle a l'air de me parler, je… quoi….qu

**Q:** "Quoi ?!"

**R:** "Je disais, salut Quinn, qu'est-ce je peux faire pour toi ?"

**Q:** "Nous sommes dans les toilettes Rachel, cela me semble clair" - et voila, je ne suis pas capable de lui parler sans être rude.

**R:** "Euuuh d'accord… Dois-je te rappeler que tu es celle qui m'a envoyé un sms me disant de te rejoindre ici ?"

Merde oui, le sms. Elle doit me prendre pour une folle.

**Q: **"Ah oui, oui désolée. J'ai des choses plein la tête en ce moment" - comme tes lèvres, tes jambes, tes seins… Arrêtes de penser Fabray, ARRETES !

**R:** "Je comprends, j'ai des choses plein la tête moi aussi. Le mariage est dans quelques semaines, et même si Finn et moi voulons faire les choses simplement, cela reste du boulot".

Je me rappel enfin pourquoi je suis là et expire un bon coup.  
C'est la meilleure chose à faire. La plus juste.

**Q:** "Tu es heureuse avec Finn et…"

**R:** " Stop !"

**Q:** "Je…."

**R:** " Non Quinn, je penses avoir été suffisamment claire sur le sujet. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'épouse Finn ? Grand bien t'en fasse, c'est ton avis. Mais je suis fatiguée Quinn, que dès que l'occasion se présente tu viennes me rappeler l'erreur que tu es persuadée que je fais. Finn m'aime. Je l'aime. Et je vais l'épouser. Point final. Je ne t'oblige plus à venir tu te souviens ? Et tu n'a pas idée à quel point ça me fait mal, car je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, et je me faisais une joie de t'avoir près de moi pour mon grand jour. Alors stop !"

Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas encore repris sa respiration. Elle me regarde avec tellement de colère, que je pourrais m'écrouler à ses genoux et la supplier encore une fois de ne pas se marier. Elle ne peut pas être plus en colère de toute manière. Mais je me suis promis d'accepter. Ou du moins tolérer. Ma peine n'en sera peut-être que temporaire. Une fois qu'elle sera mariée, je pourrais tourner la page et dans quelques années on en rigolera tous. ("Hey tu te rappelle quand j'avais le béguin pour toi ?!")

**Q:** "T'as fini ?"

Elle me fixe. Je souris. Si elle ne me prenais pas pour une folle avant, ce moment lui a certainement fais changer d'avis.

**Q:** " Tu aimes bien faire ça. Sauter sur des conclusions hâtives. Je me rappelle très bien ce que je t'ai dis sur ce mariage. Mon avis n'a pas changé Rachel. Mais comme je le disait avant que tu ne me coupe la parole, tu es heureuse avec Finn. Je ne te posais pas la question."

Elle se rapproche de moi. Pas aussi proche que je le voudrais mais assez pour que je puisse clairement voir mon reflet dans ses yeux.  
Elle me prend le bras. Doucement.  
Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Ne voit-elle pas que c'est suffisamment dure pour moi d'être là, fasse à elle. De la voir, de sentir son parfum qui dès que je la croise dans les couloirs du lycée, en classe, me fait perdre pied.  
Elle me fait mal et elle ne le sait même pas.  
J'ai eut un enfant. J'ai été mise à la porte de chez moi, et pourtant, la douleur que Rachel peut faire ressentir en moi en un instant, un mot, un regard, me brise le coeur.  
Elle a choisis la facilité. Le confort d'une relation par crainte que ses rêves n'aboutissent pas.  
C'est marrant.  
Elle est habituellement si pleine d'assurance, de confiance en elle. Son égo démesuré prend même souvent le dessus. Mais c'est la Rachel qu'on connais.  
Et pourtant une simple audition, un simple obstacle a tout changé.  
Si seulement elle pouvait se voir comme je la vois.

Je ne sais pas à qui en vouloir.  
Mr Schue pour avoir mis l'idée de mariage dans la grosse tête vide de Finn.  
Ce dernier qui parce que Monseigneur Hudson n'arrivait à rien dans la vie, c'est dis "Hey si j'épousais ma copine de lycée,  
à qui j'offre une truie pour la St Valentin, histoire de ne pas être trop seul à Lima".  
Mais c'est peut-être tout simplement ma faute. Je suis celle qui l'insultait.  
Et Finn celui qui l'acceptait.

Cela me dépasse…

Elle me regarde toujours. Ses doigts toujours sur mon bras.  
J'ai chaud. Je dois transpirer car je sens la sueur coulée le long de mes joues..

**R:** "Quinn…. Tu pleures ?"

* * *

_Première histoire que j'écris de ma vie. Je ne sais pas où cela va mener. On verra bien._  
_Il y a probablement des fautes. Je m'excuses par avance, et je corrigerais au fur et à mesure._

_Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire._


	2. chapitre 2

**Rachel POV**

Elle pleure. Quinn pleure. Là devant moi. Rachel Barbra Berry.  
Quinn ne pleure jamais, où du moins par en présence d'autres personnes.  
Les rares fois où j'ai pu la voir les larmes aux yeux c'était pendant sa grossesse, ce qui est normal je pense.

Quinn est plutôt le genre de fille à tout garder au fond d'elle. Elle crois que tout le monde pense qu'en fait elle se fout de tout et que rien ne l'atteint  
Mais c'est tout le contraire. J'ai pu en être témoin à de nombreuse reprises. Malgré elle certainement.  
Elle vaut mieux que ce qu'elle peut penser. Elle a fait des erreurs mais n'en avons tous pas fais ? J'ai bien envoyé Sunshine dans un repère de drogués.

Elle me regarde. Ou plutôt elle fixe mes chaussures.  
Je n'arrive pas à passer cette barrière qu'elle a mise entre elle et les gens qui l'entourent. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
Et j'essaye encore. Là. Aujourd'hui. Dans ses toilettes.  
Cela devient un peu glauque. On se retrouve toujours ici. J'ai bien fait de me renseigner sur la fréquence de nettoyage du lycée. On ne sait jamais ce que l'on peut attraper. Surtout après les passages de Brittany et Santana.

J'ai toujours ma main posée sur elle. On dirait qu'elle tremble. Ou c'est peut être moi.  
Elle a toujours eu le chic de me faire perdre mes moyens. Ce n'est pas de la peur.  
Mes années lycées ont été dures. En partie à cause d'elle. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu la crainte.  
Elle n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il faudra que je lui répète encore une fois.

Elle ne m'a toujours pas dis pourquoi j'étais là.  
Son sms de ce matin m'a intrigué. Dans le bon sens du terme.  
Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle n'accepte pas mon mariage.  
Certes Finn a été son petit ami. Mais il a rompu avec elle… pour moi. C'est peut être ça qu'elle n'accepte pas. Pourquoi aurait-il choisi une looseuse plutôt qu'elle, Quinn Fabray ? C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée.

J'ai conscience d'être jeune. On me l'a assez répété. Mais c'est ce que je souhaite.  
Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être diplômée et de n'être strictement rien. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de la NYADA. Mais je n'abandonne pas ma passion. Ce n'est pas la seule école. Kurt me soutient que j'aurais bientôt des nouvelles. Quinn me l'a dit aussi. Le jour où je lui est annoncé que Finn m'avait demandé en mariage. Elle croit en moi.  
NYADA n'est pas la seule façon de percer à Broadway. Je vais y arriver. Encore une chose que Quinn m'a dit. Finn aussi….. je crois.  
Mais je sais que si cela prend plus de temps que prévu, un époux m'attendra à la maison.  
Finn m'aime. Donc à 18 ans ou à 25. Quelle différence cela fait-il ?

J'ai cru ce matin que le sms était de Finn.  
On a encore quelques petites choses à peaufiner pour le mariage.  
Donc quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai bien failli mourir. Vraiment !  
J'étais entrain de me sécher les cheveux après avoir appliquer ma crème de jour, un de mes rituels quotidien.  
Finn trouve ça bête et inutile, mais il sera bien content dans 30 ans de me trouver toujours aussi fraîche.

Enfin bon, ce sms…..

_Flashback_

_**L:** "Racheeeeeeeeellllll !"_

_**H:** "Mon canaaaaaaard !"_

_**R:** "J'arrive, j'arrive !"_

_Aaaargh j'ai horreur quand Papa H m'appelle comme ça. Quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai participé au spectacle de l'école._  
_Chaque enfant avait un rôle bien précis. J'avais travaillé toute ma vie pour le premier rôle. Une princesse évidemment._  
_Et j'ai eu le rôle du canard… UN CANARD ! _  
_Moi, Rachel Berry, professionnel depuis mes 3 ans, j'avais été affublé de la pire manière qui soit. En arrière plan en plus !_  
_Ce n'était même pas un second rôle….. et même pas le dixième._

_Depuis ce jour, et les cauchemars nourris par cette honte, mes pères ont cru mignon, pour reprendre leur propre terme, de me surnommer ainsi. J'en pleurerais encore si je m'écoutais, mais je viens de me passer de la crème. _  
_Bien entendu, ce passage de ma vie ne figurera jamais dans mon CV. Parole de Barbra._

_Quinn faisait également partie du spectacle. Aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas elle la princesse._  
_Si je me souviens bien le premier rôle était revenu à Santana. Mais j'avais entendu dire qu'elle avait menacé la maîtresse à propos de faire brûler je ne sais plus trop quoi, parce que c'était soi disant comme ça que l'on faisait à Lima Heights._

_Non, Quinn était déguisée en fleur. Un camélia blanc. J'ai regardé la signification : Perfection._  
_Sa mère avait insisté pour que ce soit cette fleur bien précise. Papa L l'avait entendu dans les couloirs._  
_Et cela lui a fait honneur. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. Elle était magnifique._

_Bref. J'étais donc avec le sèche cheveu à la main au dessus du lavabo quand mon portable sonna. Un sms._  
_Pensant tout simplement à Finn, je failli perdre la vie en voyant le nom qui s'affichait._

_QUINN._

* * *

**Quinn POV.**

Sa main remonte sous mon menton et elle me force à la regarder.  
Je ne veux pas. Non, je ne peux pas.  
J'ai bien conscience que je ne transpire pas. Des larmes ont lamentablement commencé à couler le long de mes joues.  
Et il n'y a que nous deux. Rachel et moi. Comment justifier cela ?

**R:** "Quinn….. tu pleures ?"

Je ne réponds quoi. Que pourrai-je lui dire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà tenté : Non Rachel ne fais pas ça ! Aime moi plutôt.  
Je suis pathétique.  
Est-ce que je suis sûre de l'aimer en plus.  
Quand vous aimez quelqu'un, vous pensez toujours à cette personne. Vous souriez bêtement en la voyant.  
Quand cette personne est en retard en cours, vous vous imaginez les pires scénarios : kidnapping, aliens, ou accident de voiture tout simplement.  
Quand cette personne vous regarde, vous avez le coeur qui bat plus vite.  
Quand elle vous souris, vous regardez autour de vous pour être sûre que ce sourire est pour vous.  
Et quand c'est confirmer, vous frôlez l'attaque cardiaque car vous vous dites qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau.

Alors oui. J'aime Rachel Berry.  
Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Lui avouer gâcherai tout. Rien ne laisse penser que Rachel pourrai être intéressée par une fille.  
Je ne l'envisageais même pas pour moi. C'est pour dire.

Je rigole. Au vue de sa réaction, ça l'étonne. Je passe de la fille qui pleurniche pour rien à la fille qui rigole pour une raison toute aussi floue.

Oui je rigole. Car je pense à ma famille. Mon père qui s'il me voyait là, devant "la fille bruyante aux 2 pères", ses propres mots, s'empresserait de me remettre à ma place, me disant que des gens comme NOUS ne fréquentent pas des gens comme EUX. Le pauvre, que dirait-il s'il apprenait que sa propre fille est amoureuse de la plus belle femme qui lui ait été amené de croiser ? Et bien ça serait "Au couvent et fissa !".  
Il n'a plus son mot à dire de toute façon. Plus depuis qu'il m'a jeté dehors comme une merde, car il n'y a pas d'autre manière de nommer la chose.  
Ma mère c'est une autre histoire.  
Je vois bien que depuis que je suis de retour à la maison elle fait des efforts. Elle veut se faire pardonner. Mais accepterait-elle pour autant d'avoir une fille lesbienne ?

Lesbienne. C'est bizarre à admettre. Même dans ma tête.  
Rachel est la seule à me faire cette effet. A me donner chaud même en pleine hiver. A me faire penser à des choses quand je suis seule dans ma chambre. A me faire faire des choses seule dans cette même chambre.  
Elle est aussi la seule à me faire partir plus tôt le matin, juste pour faire un détour devant chez elle et l'apercevoir….. monter dans la voiture de l'autre.  
Je ne déteste pas Finn. Je crois même que je l'ai aimé. Un peu. Mais cet enfoiré m'a quand même largué à des funérailles !  
Alors non je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur non plus.  
Ce triangle amoureux qui se joue entre Rachel, lui et moi depuis le début, me sort par les yeux. Mais il est malheureusement une de ces choses qui me rapproche d'elle. Me le mettre à dos ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses. Elle se mettrait surement en colère contre moi. Et je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre. Perdre le peu que j'ai d'elle. Même si ce n'est plus assez aujourd'hui.

Alors me voila. Quinn Fabray, Gay pour Rachel.  
GAY. GAY. GAY !

Je sors de ma bulle quand j'entends à nouveau la voix de Rachel. Celle que j'entend dès que je ferme les yeux et qui me ferait presque me poser des questions sur mon état psychologique.

**R:** "Regarde moi s'il te plaît".

J'hésite… Et puis merde à quoi bon. Je la regarde enfin et prend mon courage à deux mains. Pas de déclaration bien entendu. Juste ce qui était prévu initialement.

**Q:** "Je serai là"

Elle me regarde perplexe. Je continue. Si elle m'interromps encore, je sais que je ne pourrai pas continuer. Et je serai incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi.

**Q:** "ton mariage. Je serai là. Je suis ton amie Rachel, et je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te faire renoncer. C'est ton choix, ton avenir, et je veux être là."

Elle ne dis rien. Tellement perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai même pas remarquée qu'elle ne me touchait plus.  
Elle me déteste peut être enfin. Cela serait tellement plus facile.

**Q:** "S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'il est trop tard. Je sais que j'ai été vache. Ce n'était pas mon rôle, et je m'en excuse Rachel. Je n'avais aucun droit, aucunes raisons de réagir comme çela, je t'en pris laisse moi venir"

Aucunes raisons…. Encore un mensonge. J'en ai des centaines. Je ferai même une présentation Powerpoint si elle me le demandais.

**Q:** "S'il te pl…"

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.  
On y est bien. Je pourrais m'y habituer.  
Mais je la sens déjà malgré moi se reculer.

Est-ce que le temps c'est arrêter car je suis sûre qu'à ce moment même tout c'est figé et que je ne voudrai pour rien au monde qu'elle ne me laisse m'en aller.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires._  
_Pour répondre à vos questions, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitre que je destine à cette histoire._

_Mais le dénouement est assez évident ;)_

_J'ai voulu posté une suite assez vite pour montrer le POV de Rachel assez vite._  
_Par la suite cela sera peut être une ou deux mise à jours par semaine._

_Merci encore pour les encouragements._


	3. chapitre 3

**Rachel POV**

Elle sera là.  
C'est un soulagement. Je ne me voyait pas me marier sans elle à mes côtés.  
Je ne lui laisse même pas finir sa phrase que je l'a prend dans mes bras.  
Que faire d'autre à ce moment ? La pauvre commençait à paniquer et bégayer en raison de mon manque de réaction.  
Elle est trop mignonne.  
Ses yeux sont toujours humides. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tenais tant que ça à être là finalement.

Je me détache doucement d'elle. J'ai cette fâcheuse manie de prendre les gens dans mes bras. Mais je les préviens toujours avant, on ne sait jamais.  
Je ne me suis jamais souciée de ça avec Quinn. Comme si on n'en avait pas besoin. On est passée par tellement de chose que par crainte qu'elle me dise non, je me suis toujours limite jetée dans ses bras. Et dieu merci elle ne m'a jamais repoussé.

Je la regarde. Elle souris. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.  
Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle se force à venir. Je veux qu'elle vienne parce qu'elle en a vraiment envie. Pas pour simplement me faire plaisir.  
Je ne lui en parle pas pour autant. C'est peut-être égoïste. Mais à cet instant précis, le plus important c'est qu'elle soit là. Avec moi.

**R:** "Merci Quinn ! Tu n'as pas idée du plaisir que cela me fais. Tu es importante pour moi. Et t'avoir avec moi ce jour me conforte sur le fait que malgré tout, on est passé outre nos querelles et que l'on peut enfin être amie. Plus de haine."

**Q:** "Si ça peut te rassurer je ne t'ai jamais haïe Rachel. Je suppose que ça devait juste se passer comme ça".

**R:** "…. la looseuse et la fille populaire…."  
Mais pourquoi je lui dis ça moi ?! On a dépassé ce stade et je suis là à lui rappeler des histoires que l'on aimerait j'espère toutes deux oublier.

C'est elle qui pose sa main sur moi cette fois. Et je m'y agrippe car bizarrement, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte brusquement, que notre conversation s'arrête sur ça.

**Q:** "Je suis tellement désolée. Pour tout Rachel. J'ai participé à ce manège qui aujourd'hui te laisse encore penser que tu es une looseuse. Mais regarde toi. Tu es jeune, en bonne santé, magnifique, fiancée…..…. et tu vas briller à Broadway. Il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour en douter. Tu es ce qui s'éloigne le plus de la looseuse, crois-moi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu a toujours su faire face aux obstacles qui se présentaient à toi. A ceux que je mettais devant toi. "

C'est moi qui ai les larmes aux yeux maintenant.

**Q:** "Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Même avec moi, alors que je te donnais toutes les raisons de me détester."

**R:** "Je n'aurai jamais pu te détester Quinn. Jamais".

La sonnerie qui annonce le prochain cours retentis. Je la prend dans mes bras une dernière fois. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Je frissonne. La fenêtre des toilettes doit encore être ouverte.

**R:** "On est passé par tellement d'étapes et je suis enfin contente et fière de pouvoir t'appeler mon amie."

On se détache l'une de l'autre et je la regarde partir. Frissonnant toujours.  
Dans une pièce avec une fenêtre belle et bien fermée….

* * *

**Quinn POV.**

J'arrive à mon casier. Séchant mes larmes tant bien que mal.  
Je ne suis pas certaine que tout ce soit passée comme je l'avais souhaité. Dans ma tête elle ne me voyait pas pleurer. Je ne pleurais pas du tout en faite.  
Elle ne me prenais pas non plus dans ses bras. Deux fois.  
Sa dernière phrase résonne encore dans ma tête : "…..contente et fière de pouvoir t'appeler mon amie."

**S:** "Alors ma garce, on parle toute seule".

Santana. Je jurerai que cette fille a été ninja dans une autre vie. On ne la voit jamais arriver.

Je ferme machinalement la porte de mon casier et on commence à se diriger vers notre prochain cours.

**Q:** "J'ai parlé à Rachel…."

**S:** " Enfin. Tu t'ai fais greffer des couilles pendant la nuit Fabray ? Raconte-moi. Elle a quel goût ?"

**Q:** "Je… attends…. quoi ?!" - Cette fille est dégueulasse, vraiment. Quel goût à…..

**Q:** "Tu es une grande obsédée Santana. Je te jure, tu devrais consulter. Tu ne penses qu'à ça."

**S:** "Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé à Berry de cette manière. Elle, nue sur ton lit. Ou te connaissant, nue sur le piano dans la salle du Glee Club. Tu lui ferais atteindre des notes qu'elle même n'imaginais pas avoir, et tu crierais "Oh ma Rachel, ma Rachel chér…"

Je lui explose le bras avec mon poing. J'ai mal mais ça vaut le coup.

**Q:** "Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir parlé de mes sentiments San. Je ne pense pas à elle comme ça. J'ai plus de classe que toi.".

Mensonge...

Dans mon esprit, j'ai déshabillé Rachel un bon nombre de fois. Quiconque rentrerais dans ma tête, prendrais peur.  
Je ne pense pas à des trucs salaces. Loin de là. Mais c'est vrai, que le piano y est déjà passée. Sa voiture aussi. La mienne également. Et puis celle de Finn aussi (revanche !).

**S:** "Tu bave.

**Q:** "La ferme S."

On arrive enfin devant notre salle et prenons place.  
Rachel et moi ne partageons pas beaucoup de cours ensemble.  
C'est pas plus mal. Pas sûre que je pourrai me concentrer.

**S:** "Bon Q il faut que je te supplie pour que tu me raconte ? Je peux allez directement demander à ta copine si tu préfère."

Elle me dis cela avec son sourire sadique. Je n'aime pas ça.

**Q:** "Rachel n'est pas ma copine Santana. Elle ne le sera jamais et je l'ai accepté. Elle va se marier avec Finn, comme c'est prévu depuis le début."

Son regard change d'un coup et elle me regard le plus sérieusement du monde.

**S:** "Et si Finn venait à disparaître ? Je connais des gens tu sais. Cela se passerait proprement. T'as déjà regardé Dexter ?"

**Q:** " Santana je….." - elle est pas sérieuse là. Si ?

**S:** "J'déconne Fabray. Mince t'es pas drôle quand t'es amoureuse.

Bon si elle continue, on en sera encore là demain.  
Alors je lui raconte ce qui c'est passé avec Rachel. Evitant les passages larmoyants. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai pleuré devant Rachel Berry.  
Non pas qu'elle le dirait à tout le monde, Santana est moins mauvaise que ce qu'elle veut faire croire et on devrait remercier Brittany pour ça, mais elle ne se gênerait pas pour se foutre de moi à la première occasion donnée.

**S:** "tu es si naïve Quinn"

Elle m'appelle par mon prénom. C'est pas bon ça.  
Par réflexe je regarde vers la porte de la classe. J'ai encore le temps de fuir.

**S:** "Tu sais que tu aurais ta chance si tu y mettais un peu du tien".

**Q:** "Elle est fiancée San. Et hétéro."

**S:** " Pas d'après Brittany".

J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

**Q:** "Cela t'amuse ? Tu voix que j'ai du mal à gérer mes sentiments envers Rachel et toi la meilleure chose que tu trouve à dire c'est ça ?".

**S:** "Tu m'as déjà entendu mentir en me servant de Britt ?".

Elle n'a pas tort. Brittany fait ressortir le bon qu'il y a enfoui chez Santana. Et je ne l'ai jamais entendu mentir en présence de sa "Britt Britt", n'y s'en servir d'excuse. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre mais elle ferait tout pour elle et elle n'hésiterait pas à faire son truc de Lima Heights contre ceux qui la blesserait.

**S:** "Je disais donc, Brittany est persuadée que Rachel est bi. Elle ne lui a pas dit de vive voix, mais quand Britt a voulu l'embrasser,.."

**Q:** "Quoi ?!" - j'ai chaud. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas pour les mêmes raisons que plus tôt.

**S:** "Du calme Q, Britt voulais chanter avec Berry pour le Glee Club, mais la chanson était comment dire…. un peu osée. Tu connais Britt, elle avait aussi préparé une choré et elle voulait savoir si Berry était ok pour qu'elles se frottent un peu…".

J'hallucine à chaque mot. Non mais allez acheve-moi !

**S:** "et Berry lui a dit qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, que ça serait super hot. Mais bon à cause de ce coincé de Finn, cela ne c'est pas fait…."

**Q:** "et ?"

**S:** "Bah ton ex ne voulait pas. Disant que la naine n'avait pas à se frotter à une autre personne que lui. Et on connait Berry. Elle lui a dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et que ce genre de scène pourrait très bien lui arriver à Broadway, et que même si on lui demandait d'embrasser une fille, elle le ferait volontiers car une bouche reste une bouche. Et c'est là que Britt a voulu l'embrasser. Mais ta copine lui a sorti que à choisir, elle n'était pas son premier choix. Bien sûr elle devait aussi savoir au fond d'elle même qu'il n'y'avait pas moyen qu'elle pose sa bouche de galeuse sur ma Britt. Elle est pas si folle que ça. Je l'aurais détruite sur place".

J'ai arrêté d'écouter après Premier choix…..  
Rachel n'est pas contre l'idée d'embrasser une fille. Et son choix sur la personne pour ce premier baiser est déjà fait. M'embrasserait-elle ?  
J'aimerais que ça soit moi. Mais rien ne laisse penser que ce soit le cas. Et puis cela ne fais pas d'elle une bisexuelle pour autant.

Cela ne sert à rien que je me fasse de fausses joies.  
Il y a une différence entre embrasser une fille et être en couple avec une fille. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Une fête, le jeu de la bouteille et la plus hétéro des filles peut se retrouver avec la langue de sa voisine au fond de la gorge. Cela ne veut rien dire…

Ma priorité aujourd'hui c'est d'être une vrai amie pour Rachel. Je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur moi.  
Oh cela va être dure. Passer du temps avec elle, l'écouter me parler de son mariage, de son futur mari,... Cela va certainement me blesser plus qu'autre chose. Mais on parle de Rachel. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passera après que l'on soit diplômée.  
On sait tous que les amitiés de lycée ne dure que très rarement.

Alors s'il faut que mon coeur se brise un petit peu plus mais qu'en contrepartie cela m'assure de rester proche d'elle, je dis prépare toi Rachel Berry, car tu ne pourras bientôt plus te passer de moi.

* * *

_J'update un peu plus que prévu finalement ;)_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews._


	4. chapitre 4

**Quinn POV**

_On est là, dans sa voiture. Je l'ai ramené chez elle après le Glee Club. _

_J'ai coupé le moteur devant l'allée. Elle me regarde comme elle ne m'a jamais regardé avant._

_Je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis. Il y a t-il quelqu'un pour me rappeler mon prénom ? Elle me l'a fait oublier._

_Sa main chaude sur ma cuisse me l'a fait oublier._

_Mais là tout de suite je m'en fout royalement. Je vois encore mon reflet dans ses yeux. Son visage est si proche du mien que je pourrai compter ses cils. Je prendrai le temps de le faire si cela pouvait m'assurer qu'elle ne s'éloigne jamais._

_**R:**__ "Embrasse-moi…."_

_Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment idiote pour me poser la question trop longtemps._

_Je regarde ses lèvres. Elles m'appellent. Mon corps tout entier est dans un état pas possible._

_Les sensations que je ressens dans mon bas ventre ne laissent pas le moindre doute sur ce que ses paroles, sa main et son regard me font._

_**R:**__ "Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît…"_

_Je n'hésite plus et plonge mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces. Exactement comme je les avais imaginé. _

_Sa main encore libre glisse derrière ma nuque et me rapproche un peu plus. Comme si cela était possible._

_Je gémis et cela a dû être le signal qu'elle attendait car je sens sa langue qui essaie de se frayer un chemin entre mes lèvres. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et je la sens sourire. J'aimerai la faire languir un peu plus mais je n'en peux plus._

_Elle pousse le plus jouissif des gémissements quand nos langues rentrent enfin en contact. Et je lui répond en resserrant notre étreinte. J'ai besoin de plus._

_Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine. J'ai peur que ce geste la choque, qu'elle me dise que j'aille trop vite. Mais vu la tournure des événements, que me reste-il à perdre ? Elle est toujours fiancée de toute manière. Notre amitié peut-être, mais l'envie est trop pressante et le goût de ses lèvres m'enivre._

_Heureusement elle ne se recule pas. Au contraire. Alors que nos langues continuent leur danse, je sens sa main qui remonte entre mes cuisses._

_Que dieu bénisse les robes._

_Sa remontée s'arrête quand elle entre en contact avec ma culotte… trempée. Conséquence de l'effet que Rachel Berry a sur moi._

_Je saisis alors son téton qui pointe d'excitation et le sert doucement entre mes doigts quand je la sens caresser mon clitoris à travers mon sous vêtement. Je gémis encore plus et prie intérieurement pour que ses pères n'apparaissent pas._

_Elle accentue ses mouvements entre mes jambes, plus vite, plus fort et je jure devant dieu que je suis à quelques secondes de connaître le meilleur orgasme de ma vie._

_**Q:**__ "Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie…"_

_Je suis à bout de souffle. Je ne contrôle plus rien._

_Elle se recule doucement._

_**R:**__ "Quinn…."_

_**Q:**__ "Continue..."_

_**R:**__ "Quinnnnnn…."_

Oui c'est ça je m'en souvient maintenant. Je m'appelle Quinn.

"Quinn je rentre."

Attends, quoi, où ?!

Un grand bruit se fait entendre et je sursaute pour me retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol…. de ma chambre….

Ma mère dans l'embranchement de la porte.

**J:** "Et bien ma puce on fait une sieste ? Le diner est prêt"

Et merde.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

J'ai passé le reste de ma journée à crier sur Finn. Il peut être tellement agaçant quand il s'y met.

Nous nous retrouvons là, tout les deux après les cours, à la bibliothèque à discuter de notre mariage. Lui son portable à la main essayant en même temps de regarder une retransmission de football.

Monsieur s'obstine à vouloir faire le plus d'économie possible pour notre mariage. Bon ça je peux le comprendre et accepter. Notre budget n'est définitivement pas limité et c'est par pour rien qu'on a opté pour une union simple et en petit comité. Mais monsieur aimerait que je porte la robe de mariée que sa mère portait lors de son mariage avec son défunt père. Il me dit qu'elle sera retouchée bien entendu. Non mais il s'écoute parfois !

J'adore Carol, c'est une femme très gentil et qui a beaucoup de courage, mais il n'y a juste pas moyen !

C'est mon mariage quand même !

**F:** "ça serait cool non ? Tu serais habillée comme ma mère l'était. Comme une sorte d'hommage."

**R:** "Un hommage à quoi ? J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ta mère Finn, vraiment, mais c'est mon grand jour, notre grand jour. J'apprécierais que tu me laisse le choix de la robe."

C'est moi la mariée après tout !

**F:** "Je vois pas où est le mal. Bon ok vous faites pas la même taille. Mais ça peut être super sympa. Le camion de Burt peut même nous déposer. Tu sais le jaune qui est au garage. La grande classe !"

Je jure qu'il ne s'écoute pas parler. S'il pouvait venir en bleu de travail, je suis sûre qu'il le ferait.

**R:** "JE NE ME MARIE PAS EN CAMION FINN !"

Non mais il est fou ou quoi !

Les gens autour de nous nous regarde. Si les yeux de la bibliothécaire étaient des armes, je serais morte sur place.

Je me penche vers Finn pour que ce j'ai à lui dire s'imprime bien dans sa tête.

**R:** "Finn tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon coeur, mais imagine dans quelques années, quand je ferai des émissions de télé, et qu'on me reparlera de mon mariage. Tu me vois leur dire que je me suis mariée en camion jaune dans la robe de ma belle mère ? Moi pas vraiment tu vois. Je comprend ton envie d'impliquer ta famille, mais c'est notre grand jour, notre futur, et je veux qu'il commence de la meilleur façon."

Je ne devrais pas avoir à lui dire ça. Comment a t-il pu penser à un seul instant que je voudrais m'unir de cette manière. A croire qu'il ne me connait pas.

**F:** "Je dis juste que ça pourrais être sympa. Tu as choisis le buffet, la décoration, même ma tenue. J'ai bien le droit de choisir un truc aussi. J'abandonne déjà un super business avec Puck à Los Angeles à cause…"

**R:** "…à cause de moi ?"

Comment ose t-il me dire ça ? Je me lève. je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui.

**R:** "Tu sais Finn, je te rappel que tu es celui qui a mis un genou à terre. Tu sais depuis le début, et avant même que l'on sorte ensemble, que mon avenir est à New York. Alors quand j'aurais enfin mon acceptation pour la NYADA, je ne vais pas tout sacrifier parce que Noah veut que tu l'aide à nettoyer des piscines. Mais si tu ne te sens plus capable de me suivre, ou de m'aimer suffisamment pour être avec moi là-bas, fais le moi savoir avant que je sois obligée d'expliquer en interview pourquoi on a déjà divorcé."

**F:** "Tu n'as toujours pas eu de réponse de New York pour le moment. On fera quoi si tu n'es pas acceptée ? Il y a certainement des centaines et des centaines de personnes qui attendent aussi leur lettre. Je pense juste à notre avenir en envisageant un plan B."

**R:** "Un plan B ? SI je ne suis pas acceptée ? Bon sang Finn, crois en moi ! C'est déjà assez dur de devoir attendre quand je vois les gens autour de moi me dire dans quelle école ils vont. Tu es censé me remonter le morale dans ces moments là, et me soutenir en me disant que j'y arriverais. Pas me dire que tu envisages déjà un autre plan pour nous."

Sur ce je le plante là. On se dispute un peu trop à mon goût en ce moment. C'est nouveau son délire de piscine. Il n'a jamais fait ça ici à Lima et voudrait maintenant faire carrière la dedans.

Je ne critique pas le métier. Mais Finn ne nettoie même pas sa propre chambre !

J'ai rêvé de Broadway toute ma vie. Son association avec Noah lui est venu il y a une semaine. Et il voudrait que moi j'abandonne tout ?

Je sais que par moment je peux être assez égoïste mais il n'a pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser. Par sur ça.

Et super ! Dans tout ça je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que Quinn venait à notre mariage. Si mariage il y a.

Je sors en trombe et prend mon portable.

_**à Quinn :**__ "Coucou ! Aurais-tu le temps pour un café demain avant les cours ? Si tu ne peux pas je comprend. Je veux pas être trop pot de colle. Je me suis un peu disputé avec Finn, et j'aurais bien besoin d'une amie. Mais tu seras peut-être occupé. ça peut être plus tard dans la journée si tu veux. Ou un autre jour ?._

_**à Quinn :**__ "C'est Rachel au fait. Je ne sais pas si tu avais mon numéro. Je ne veux pas que tu pense qu'une psychopathe essaie de rentrer en contact avec toi. Passe une bonne nuit ;) "._

J'espère réellement qu'elle pourra. Je veux vraiment que cette amitié fonctionne.

J'aime passé du temps avec elle. Certes cela n'est malheureusement pas arrivé souvent. Des fois on était juste dans la même pièce et c'est tout. Mais j'adore Quinn. Je sais qu'être amie est une chose nouvelle pour nous avec notre passé. Mais je me dis souvent que tous ces déboires ont eu lieu pour quelque chose. Et à quoi d'autre si ce n'est pour devenir amie ?


	5. chapitre 5

**Quinn POV **

Ma mère m'a cassé mon délire. Ce rêve avait l'air si vrai. L'état de mes sous vêtements peuvent encore en témoigner.

J'ai déjà pensé à Rachel une fois endormie, éveillé aussi bien entendu. Dernièrement ses rêves se font, comment dire, beaucoup plus oser. Je ne pense pas à elle que de cette manière. Mais depuis que je me suis mise dans la tête que je ne pouvais être que son amie, c'est comme si le reste de mon corps refusait cette idée.

J'ai toujours en tête les paroles de ce matin, celles où Santana me disait d'envisager le fait que Rachel puisse être bi. Peut être que si je lui demandais elle me le dirais : "Hey au fait Rach tu ne serais pas un petit peu bisexuelle par hasard ?" "Oh bah oui comment tu sais ? On s'embrasse ?"

Ridicule.

Ma mère me sort de mon monologue intérieur, ou de ma folie, au choix.

**J:** "Tu n'as pas faim Quinnie ?"

**Q:** "Si si désolée, je pensais un truc."

**J:** "Tu as pu parler à ton amie ? Rachel c'est ça ?"

Je manque de m'étouffer. J'avais oublié que je lui avait parlé du mariage et du fait que je ne savais pas si je pourrai y aller.  
Non pas de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas trop comment ma mère réagirait s'il elle apprenait que je suis amoureuse d'une fille.

Certes elle n'est pas comme mon père, et je sais qu'elle a toujours fait comme il disait car c'était pour elle la façon dont une épouse devait se comporter. Mais jamais je ne l'ai entendu avoir de paroles déplacées sur l'homosexualité. Je ne vais pas me risquer non plus à faire mon coming-out dans la foulée.

**Q:** "Oui, Rachel. Tout c'est arrangé. J'irais à son mariage comme c'était convenu."

A force de me répéter sans cesse que celle que j'aime en épouse un autre, et d'avoir réalisé qu'elle ne sera jamais mienne, le simple fait de dire cette phrase me fend le coeur.

**J:** "Je suis tombée sur ses pères ce matin au supermarché. Ils se tenaient par la main. C'était marrant."

**Q:** "Comment ça marrant ? Cela t'as gêné ?"

….Dis non, s'il te plaît.

Ma mère me prend la main. C'est comme ça depuis que mon père est parti.  
Elle ne se gène plus pour me montrer qu'elle m'aime et me faire comprendre qu'elle est désolée.

**J:** "Je ne suis pas ton père Quinn. Je ne dis pas que je comprend mais cela ne me dérange pas. Si deux hommes ou deux femmes s'aiment et veulent se marier, qui suis-je pour les juger alors que mon propre mariage a échoué ?"

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je retire ma main de la sienne de peur qu'elle se rend compte que je tremble. Je baisse la tête vers mon assiette et me rappelle à quel point j'aime ma mère. Je devrais lui dire plus souvent. Cela a été dure de nous retrouver ici que toutes les deux. Mais on avance.  
Elle reprend sa vie en main, et ne boit plus. Je pensais qu'en quittant mon père elle s'écroulerait. Et pourtant je ne les jamais vu aussi bien. Sereine.  
Que risquerai-je à lui avouer mes sentiments ? J'ai déjà été mise à la porte une fois et je m'en suis relevée. Et puis c'étais la décision de mon père. Elle n'a fait que suivre.

Je relève la tête et ne contrôle plus les larmes qui ont commencé à couler.  
Avant que je puisse continuer, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

Deux textos….. Rachel.

Je profite du fait que ma mère se reserve pour y jeter un rapide coup d'oeil.  
Je manque de recracher le contenu de mon assiette au visage de ma mère quand je réalise ce qui y est marqué.

Elle veut prendre un café. Avec moi et seulement moi. Pas avec Kurt, Mercedes et la clique. Juste moi. Quinn Fabray.  
Je souris bêtement puis glousse comme une dinde quand je lis la suite.

Elle c'est disputée avec Finn.

* * *

**Judy POV**

Elle pense que je ne me rend compte de rien. Que je ne vois rien.  
Mais je peux voir que ma Quinnie a changé. Cette fille a fais changer la mienne.  
Ou je devrais peut être dire qu'elle lui a fait ouvrir yeux.  
Elle vient de recevoir un texto, ou deux et je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est Rachel.  
Depuis le début du lycée, Rachel est un prénom qui revient sans cesse ici.  
Rachel ceci, Rachel cela, Rachel m'a pris mon copain…..

Et puis un jour : Rachel est fiancée…

Cela a brisé ma Quinnie.  
Elle ne m'en a pas parlé directement mais ça l'a beaucoup affecté. Sans m'en parler non plus je savais que Quinn tenait beaucoup à elle.  
Peut être plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait elle même.  
Et au fil du temps si j'avais des soupçons sur ce que Rachel représentait pour ma fille, tous mes doutes se sont confirmés quand je l'ai vu un soir rentrer en pleurs après les cours.

**_Flashback :_**

_J'ai quitté le boulot plus tôt aujourd'hui. Juste comme ça, pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais fais cela avant. Plus je restais tard au travail mieux je me portais. Moins je le voyais. Je n'ai jamais pardonné à Russell d'avoir jeté notre fille dehors. Oh j'ai ma part de responsabilité bien sûr, je n'ai pas bougé le moindre petit doigt pour éviter de la blesser. Elle était enceinte, et malgré le choc et la déception, je restais sa mère mais je n'ai pas agis comme tel._

_Elle a fais une erreur. La pire qui soit pour quelqu'un avec la réputation de mon ex mari mais au lieu de la soutenir, on lui a tourné le dos. _

_Je n'ai jamais approuvé cela et je m'en suis voulu à la seconde où elle a franchi notre porte. Mais quand on est marié à Russell Fabray, on se tait dans les moments où l'image de la famille est ébranlée._

_Alors le jour où j'ai appris que l'homme que je croyais aimant malgré sa dureté, m'avait trompé, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai divorcé et j'ai récupéré ma Quinnie.  
__Le chemin a été long. Elle était tellement meurtrie..  
__Je me suis jurée le jour où elle a accepté de revenir de tout faire pour que notre relation change. De l'aimer malgré tout et d'être là pour elle._

_C'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans la cuisine à préparer le diner.  
__J'entend d'un coup la porte claquer, ce qui m'annonce que ma fille est rentrée du lycée._

_Je la vois passer comme une furie devant la pièce, monter dans sa chambre et fermer violemment la porte._

_**Q:**__ "Comment peut-elle faire ça !"_

_Je monte les marches deux par deux et frappe doucement à la porte alors qu'elle continue à être énervée contre je ne sais trop quoi._

_**Q:**__ "Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. Pas à moi. Pas maintenant !"_

_Je retente ma chance un peu plus fort cette fois._

_**J:**__ "Quinnie, tout va bien ma chérie ?"_

_**Q:**__ "Je ne supporterai pas ça. Je dois lui dire la vérité, c'est le seul moyen de stopper tout ça.."_

_Elle ne m'écoute définitivement pas. Je ne devrais pas insister, mais cette "vérité" m'intrigue. Même si je pense savoir._

_Quand je n'entend plus de bruit mis à part ses sanglots, je rentre doucement dans sa chambre._

_**J:**__ "Quinnie….."_

_Ce que je vois me brise le coeur. Ma fille est allongée sur son lit en position foetal, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps._

_Je m'approche et me glisse derrière elle pour la serrer dans mes bras._

_**J:**__ "Ma puce dit moi ce qui te mets dans cette état ?"_

_**Q:**__ "Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas maintenant que je l'ai accepté."_

_Je ne suis pas bien certaine qu'elle s'adresse à moi, ni même qu'elle ait conscience que je me trouve juste là à côté d'elle.  
__Je la force à tourner la tête pour qu'elle me regarde et elle éclate de nouveau en sanglot alors qu'elle se plonge enfin dans mes bras._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme restées ainsi. Mais c'est comme cela qu'elle pris sommeil.  
__J'essaie vers 21h de me détacher pour la laisser tranquille quand j'entend son portable vibrer. Ne voulant pas la réveiller je m'en saisi pour l'éteindre mais le message reçu apparait à l'écran._

_**de Finn :**__ "Je suis dégouté que tu réagisse comme ça. J'aime Rachel et on va se marier. Tourne la page. Je n'ai plus de sentiment pour toi."_

_Rachel. _

_Bien sur qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Qui d'autre.  
__J'ai entendu ce prénom je ne sais plus combien de fois. Quinn m'avait dit que Rachel voulait être son amie.  
__Et maintenant elle va se marier.  
__Ma pauvre Quinnie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressent._

Je sors de ma bulle et regarde ma fille souriant et rougissant le portable à la main.

**J:** "Une bonne nouvelle ?"

Elle m'observe longuement, les yeux toujours brillant.

**Q:** "Euh, c'est Rachel. Désolée, je sais que tu n'aime pas trop que j'ai mon portable à table."

**J:** "Etant donné ton sourire, j'en déduis donc que c'est une bonne nouvelle."

Je n'attend pas qu'elle confirme. Je sais. Je retourne donc calmement à mon plat.  
Je ne peux pas la forcer à me parler. Surtout pas de sa sexualité.  
Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée de me mentir ou de se cacher.  
Quand elle sera prête à me parler de Rachel, de ses sentiments, je veux qu'elle comprenne que je ne la fuirais pas…..

Cela doit-être suffisamment dure pour elle.

Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été tendre avec Rachel dans le passé. On en a discuté quand elle est revenu habiter ici. On a beaucoup parlé de Rachel en y repensant. Mais depuis quelques mois c'est avec le sourire qu'elle évoquait la chanteuse. Et même si elle essayait souvent de détourner le sujet pour passer à autre chose, la façon dont brillait ses yeux à chaque fois que le prénom de sa camarade sortait de sa bouche n'avait fait qu'alimenter mes soupçons. Et aujourd'hui je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Après le diner et les regards suspicieux de ma mère, je suis montée toute excitée dans ma chambre.

Pas le genre d'excitation qui me ferai me débarrasser de ma robe et m'indiquerai qu'il est grand temps de me mettre la main dans la culotte une fois passée le seuil de la porte…. Quoique…

Rachel voulait me voir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
Bon on a déjà eu des têtes à têtes, mais là c'est différents. Pas de toilettes. Cela va nous changer.  
On aurait très bien pu se retrouver au lycée et discuter avant les cours. Non pas que j'aurais préféré bien au contraire.  
Juste elle et moi. Je ne cache pas que dans ma tête je visualise ça comme un rendez-vous.  
Je sais c'est ridicule, mais j'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu !

Assise à mon bureau, je me rend compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à son invitation.  
Ni une ni deux je me jette sur mon lit et compose (de tête !) le numéro de ma Rachel.  
(Ma Rachel ?! Non mais de mieux en mieux !)

La sonnerie retenti plusieurs fois et je me dis que peut être il est un peu tard. Mais en toute franchise je m'en moque. Je veux qu'elle sente que j'ai vraiment envie de la voir.  
Et un texto n'aurait pas suffit.

Après 3 autres sonneries, elle décroche enfin.

" Salut Quinn"

Cette voix...

**Q:** " F…..Fi….Finn ?"

* * *

**_Aaaargh il est toujours là ce Finn hein ?_**

**_Je pensais poster plus tôt mais j'ai été prise par le boulot._**  
**_1 ou 2 (ou 3 ! soyons fou !) autres chapitres devrait venir cette semaine._**

**_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitre qu'aura cette fic._**  
**_Mais je ne veux pas non plus que Rachel et Quinn se jettent dans les bras l'une de l'autre au bout de 5/6 chapitres sans aucunes logiques. Je ne m'appelle pas Mr MURPHY ;)_**

**_Il y aura souvent des POV différents, même si la majorité sera ceux de Quinn et Rachel. Mais je trouve intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de ceux qui sont confrontés à Faberry. Peut être même que ces personnes les aideront à prendre conscience de ce qu'elles peuvent réellement avoir. ;)_**


	6. chapitre 6

**Quinn POV**

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est cet abruti qui me répond ?  
Je connais le numéro de Rachel par coeur. Je n'ai pas pu me tromper  
Je regarde quand même l'écran de mon portable et vérifie si j'ai bien appelé la bonne personne.

Pas de doute.

je reste sans voix, ne sachant pas comment réagir

**F:** "Quinn, j'ai vu ton nom et ton numéro s'afficher tu sais..."

Respire, respire, respire.

**Q:** "Et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir composé le tien."

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, on ne sait jamais quelles idioties il peut sortir.

**Q:** "Tu es devenu la secrétaire personnelle de Rachel maintenant ? En plus de la suivre partout et de lui imposer un mariage à 18 ans, tu es aussi celui qui va gérer son agenda ? Joli choix de carrière Monsieur Hudson. Puis-je parler à ta patronne ?"

Je suis un peu dure là. Mais bon c'est Finn dont on parle. Demain il aura oublié.  
Et puis merde il m'agace. Il est toujours là quand il ne faut pas.  
C'est bien son style ça. Il s'embrouille avec sa copine et au lieu de la laisser respirer, il la colle.

J'entend de l'agitement au bout du fil et je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendu Finn dire à Rachel d'arrêter de lui jeter des choses dessus.

Bien.

**Q:** "Bon c'est quand tu veux Finn…"

**R:** "Quinn ?"

Ma Rachel ! (Merde il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ça)

**Q:** "Hey Rachel comment tu vas depuis ce matin ?"

**R:** "Super bien après t'avoir quitté. Là tout de suite ? C'est autre chose. Tu a reçu mon message ?"

_Super bien après t'avoir quitté….._

Prend toi ça dans les dents Finn.

Heureusement que je suis seule dans ma chambre. Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine.

**Q:** "Oui j'ai bien eu ton message, c'est justement la raison pour laquelle j'appelais. Mais je suis tombée sur Finn, donc je dois déranger, je peux rap…"

**R:** "NON ! Enfin non bien sûr que tu ne me dérange pas. Finn allait partir de toute manière. TOUT DE SUITE !"

J'entend du mouvement et Finn protester… Puis une porte claquer.

**R:** "Alors ce rendez-vous ?"

Je sourie comme une bécasse…. Et je ne peux m'empêcher :

Quinn : 1 - Finn : 0

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne laisserait pas notre dispute se terminer comme ça. Donc c'est sans grand étonnement que je le vois débarquer tard chez moi sans même prévenir mes pères avant.  
C'est toujours comme ça. A chaque fois qu'on se dispute, au lieu de me laisser respirer et de patienter afin que chacun d'entre nous puisse se remettre les idées en place, lui décide que l'abcès doit être percé de suite.

Je me demande si cela va aussi être comme ça une fois marié.  
Si on se dispute le matin, va-t'il me rejoindre en cours dans la foulée pour en discuter ? Quand je serai sur les planches, va-t'il m'attendre dans les loges pendant un entracte pensant que c'est le bon moment pour parler ?

On est monté dans ma chambre sans se dire un mot. Nous restons debout. Ma colère n'est pas passée, donc ne l'ayant pas prié de venir chez moi, je ne l'invite pas non plus à s'asseoir.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que notre couple est comme cela. Qu'il suffit qu'il se montre et qu'il me fasse un sourire pour que je lui pardonne tout. Je ne suis plus la Rachel Berry de première année.

**R:** "Que fais-tu ici Finn ? Tu te souviens qu'on c'est disputé il y a moins de 3 heures ?"

**F:** "Bah je me suis dis que tu voulais peut être parler. Tu es parties vite tout à l'heure et tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de m'expliquer."

**R:** "Ecoute. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de reprendre notre discussion ce soir. Tu m'as déçu Finn. Il faut me laisser le temps de digérer le fait que l'homme que je dois épouser ne crois pas beaucoup à ma réussite."

**F:** "Je n'ai pas dis ça comme ça Rachel. C'est juste que dans le cas où ça marche pas pour toi, je pense avoir le droit de penser à notre avenir aussi. Même si ce n'est pas New York."

**R:** "MON AVENIR EST A NEW YORK FINN ! NEW YORK !"

Et voila je lui crie encore dessus.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, j'entend mon portable que j'avais posé sur mon lit sonner.  
M'apprêtant à le prendre, Finn me devance, prétextant que nous devons finir cette conversation avant.  
En voyant le nom qui s'affiche, il y répond sans aucune gêne.

**F:** "Salut Quinn"

C'est elle qui m'appelle. Elle a finalement dû prendre connaissance de mes messages.

**R:** "Rend moi mon téléphone s'il te plaît."

Il plaque mon téléphone sur son épaule pour que ce qu'il a à dire reste entre nous.

**F:** "Non, on fini avant. On va passer notre vie ensemble, donc on doit être capable de discuter, non ?"

Il reprend le combiné et je le regarde faire hallucinant.

**F:** "Quinn, j'ai vu ton nom et ton numéro s'afficher tu sais..."

Je bouillonne.  
Quinn m'appelle et c'est son ex qui décroche, alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'accepter de venir à notre mariage.  
Par rage, j'attrape la première chose qui me passe sous la main, à savoir ma brosse, et lui balance au visage.  
Du moins j'essaie car cette dite brosse finie sa route sur ma porte de chambre….  
Je retente avec le premier livre venu : "le mariage pour les Nuls".

Bingo !

**F:** "Aïïïïïeee, arrête de me jeter des trucs à la figure !"

Je suis pas une fille violente d'habitude. Et bon c'est pas méchant. Il aura juste une petite bosse sur la tête.  
Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une imbécile et qu'on me dise quoi faire. Fiancé ou pas fiancé.  
Je profite de sa surprise (et de sa douleur) pour lui arracher mon portable des mains.

**R:** "Quinn ?"

Elle me demande comment je vais et je ne lui mens pas en lui disant qu'après notre discussion de ce matin, je me sentais extrêmement bien.  
C'est vrai. Parler avec elle ce matin, même si cela avait mal commencé, avait illuminé ma journée.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet du soulagement ou le fait qu'elle soit enfin d'accord pour que l'on soit plus proche, mais cela m'avait fait énormément de bien.  
Elle me dit qu'elle a reçu mon message mais je sens sa voix changer quand elle me rappelle être tombée sur Finn.  
Je ne veux pas que mon fiancé gâche notre début d'amitié.Cela à été trop dure de la convaincre.

Je lui dis donc que Finn allait s'en aller et je joint le geste à la parole en poussant Finn vers la sortie.  
Je ferme la poste avant qu'il se décide à rester malgré tout.

**R:** "Alors ce rendez-vous ?"

**Q:** "Euh….j…j'ad…j'adorerais prendre un café av…. avec toi Rach"

Elle bégait. C'est trop mignon.

**R:** "Je suis désolée pour Finn"

**Q:** "Peut-on ne pas parler de lui ce soir. Je sais que tu m'as dis t'être disputer avec lui et je t'écouterais sans problème demain, mais pas ce soir ok ?"

Je la sens troublé. Je ne devrais pas lui parler de Finn.  
Je suis bête de lui en parler. C'est son ex !  
Des fois je me demande à quoi je pense. Je vais la faire regretter d'être mon amie avant même d'avoir réellement commencé.

**Q:** "Tu es toujours là ?"

**R:** "Oui, oui. Je suis navrée de t'ennuyer avec Finn. Ne change pas d'avis s'il te plaît Quinn"

**Q:** "Je ne changerai pas d'avis Rachel. Je t'ai dis que je viendrai à ton mariage et j'y serai."

**R:** "Je ne parlais pas du mariage mais de notre amitié. Je ne veux pas que tu regrette parce que je te parles de lui, ou parce que je parle tout simplement trop"

**Q:** "Rach….. je…je ne regrette pas d'être ton amie. Je n'arrêterai pas parce que tu as simplement envie de parler de celui que… que tu aimes, ou parce que tu as décidé de faire un monologue en ma présence. Et même si je le voulais….. je ne le pourrai pas Rachel. Alors je sais que c'est dure venant de moi mais ai confiance, ok ? On est amie."

L'entendre me dire ça me fait chaud au coeur. Elle tient vraiment à notre amitié.  
J'ai cette sensation bizarre dans l'estomac que j'ai déjà ressenti plusieurs fois à cause d'elle. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
La première fois c'était le jour de la rentrée en première année….  
C'était aussi le jour de mon premier slushie….. et la première fois où j'ai croisé Quinn puisqu'il m'avait été versé à sa demande.  
La dernière fois c'était quand Finn et moi avons annoncé nos fiançailles devant le Glee Club et qu'elle m'a répété que c'était une erreur.  
Sa réaction m'a fait mal. Non pas parce qu'elle le refusait. Elle me l'avait déjà dis, mais parce que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a fallut envisager le fait que Quinn ne serait peut être pas à mes côtés ce jour là.

Cette simple pensée m'a donné des sueurs froides.  
Je la voulais près de moi. Plus que n'importe quels autres membres.  
C'est bizarre en y repensant.  
Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous, je n'aurais pas dû paniquer à l'idée quelle pourrai ne pas venir. Kurt, Tina ou Mercedes peut-être. Mais Quinn ?!

En y reflechissant, je lui en demande peut être beaucoup.  
Qui aurait envie de venir au mariage de son ex avec celle qui n'a pas arrêté de lui piquer ?

**Q:** "Raaaaaaaaaach ?"

Je me suis encore perdues dans mes pensées. Et dans la foulée, papa H frappe et s'annonce à la porte.

**R:** "Désolée je dois y aller. Je passe te chercher demain matin à 8 heures. Bisous et bonne nuit Quinn."

Je raccroche. Je ne suis même pas sûre de lui avoir laisser le temps de répondre.  
Mon père entre et observe ma chambre, plus précisément ma brosse et le livre au milieu de la pièce.

**H:** "Tout va bien mon canard ?"

Je ne relève même pas l'usage de mon idiot de surnom.

**R:** "Oui juste une petite dispute avec Finn…"

**H:** "Vous vous êtes pas déjà disputés aujourd'hui ?"

Je discute de tout avec mes pères, donc en rentrant chez moi après ma discussion houleuse avec Finn, j'en avais parlé sans problèmes avec eux.  
Je m'assoie sur le bord de mon lit et mon père me suit dans mon geste.  
Je suis à la limite de craquer, et il peut le voir.

**R:** "Il ne voulait pas que notre discussion en reste là. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu à la maison. J'ai cru qu'il s'excuserait de son comportement, mais il voulait juste en remettre une couche. Encore."

**H:** "D'où la brosse et le livre ?"

**R:** "Non ça c'est Quinn"

Mon père scrute la chambre une deuxième fois, puis me regarde en souriant.

**H:** "Dois-je comprendre qu'elle est aussi quelque part dans ta chambre ? Sous ton lit ou dans un placard peut être ?"

**Q:** "Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne ferai pas entrer quelqu'un dans ma chambre en cachette. Quinn m'a appelé, et Finn a presque tout gâché."

J'explique à mon père ce qui c'est passé ce soir et reviens également sur ma discussion de ce matin avec Quinn.

**H:** "Aaaah ce fameux triangle amoureux… Je peux être franc avec toi ma puce ?"

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui.

**H:** "Ne brûle pas les étapes. Tu as toujours été honnête au sujet de Quinn avec ton père et moi, sur ce qu'elle t'as fais dans le passée. Nous savons aussi que tu tiens beaucoup à elle malgré tout…"

Oh non, je ne veux pas qu'il me dise de renoncer, pas maintenant que tout s'arrange…

**H:** "Alors profites-en et passe du temps avec elle. Une fois mariée, toi à New York elle ailleurs, il faudra que cette amitié soit solide pour durée. Ne te prend pas la tête avec Finn pour le moment. Peut-être que la date du mariage approchant il panique un peu, c'est normal…."

**R:** "Papa, il n'ai pas sûr que je réussisse pour New York."

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

**H:** "Je sais mon canard, mais il ne doit pas être la raison pour laquelle je te retrouve ce soir dans cet état.. Alors mettez les choses aux claires car c'est celui que tu as choisi et à qui tu as dis oui."

Celui à qui j'ai dis oui…..

Papa L arrive devant ma chambre et souris, ayant été témoin de notre discussion. Il s'avance et me fait une bise sur le front imité par Papa H.

**L:** "Invite donc cette Quinn un jour. Cela nous changera un peu. Je n'en peut plus de manger en écoutant parler de football."

Je rigole. C'est vrai qu'à table Finn n'est jamais très causant, sauf quand le sujet l'intéresse.

Mes pères sortent de la chambre, et je commence mon petit rituel du soir.  
En sortant de la salle de bain et en plongeant dans mon lit, je remarque que j'ai un message sur mon portable. Une photo.

_**de Quinn :** "hey tu crois que si je vais demain au café habillée comme ça je ferai suffisamment peur pour qu'on ai des boissons gratuites ? Bisous à demain"_

Sur la photo, Quinn fixe l'écran avec les sourcils froncés…..portant uniquement son ancienne tenue de Cheerios….

Et là tout de suite, et je ne peux encore expliquer pourquoi, mais cette drôle de sensation dans l'estomac est de retour.


	7. chapitre 7

**Bonjour à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.  
****Je pensais poster un autre chapitre la semaine dernière mais après ce qui vient de se passer pour Cory,  
****j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre, étant donné que Finn tient une place importante pour le Faberry de cette histoire.**

**Je sais que Finn et Cory ne sont pas les mêmes personnes, mais ils sont liés malgré tout,  
****et j'étais assez mal à l'aise de me replonger dans cette histoire de la manière dont je l'avais prévu initialement.**

**Je ne dis pas que d'un coup tout va bien se passer avec Finn, mais il a fallut faire des changements qui pour moi étaient nécessaire, d'où ce retard.**

**Voila en espérant ne pas en décevoir trop.**

**….RIP Cory MONTEITH…..**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Santana.

Non mais lui envoyer une photo de moi en Cheerios !  
Et moi comme une conne je l'ai fait, parce qu'à priori je ne dois plus avoir de fierté et d'amour propre.

Je me demande ce que Rachel en a pensé.  
… Je devrais peut-être la rappeler ?  
NON ! Bordel rien que d'y penser j'entend presque Santana me hurler dessus.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me rappeler comment j'en suis arrivée à envoyer…..ça.

**_ Flashback, 1 heure avant :_**

_**S:** "Alors comme ça tu vas prendre un café avec la lépreuse ?"_

_**Q:** "…..Rachel"_

_**S:** "Le gremlins"_

_**Q:** "Sérieux Santana ta gueule !"_

_**S:** "Tu préfère Gollum ?"_

_**B:** San arrête tu connais très bien son nom. Tu l'as même dis l'autre fois quand j'avais ma langue dans ta…."_

_**S:** "Briiiiit !"_

_**B:** "Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a dit que ça te tenterai bien qu'on lui propose des trucs un jour."_

_**S:** "Ok stop Britt, je t'ai déjà dis que des fois certains détails doivent rester entre nous."_

_**B:** "Donc on ne proposera rien à Quinn non plus ?"_

_**S:** "Dios mio….."_

_On peux me dire pourquoi je les ai appelé sur Skype pour leur raconter la conversation avec Rachel ?_

_Je suis allongée sur mon lit, l'ordi sur les genoux et j'avais décidé de raconter à Santana ce qui c'était passé.  
__Et comme souvent Brittany était chez elle.  
__Encore vêtue pour une fois. Dieu merci._

_**Q:** "Quand vous aurez fini de parler de la façon dégueulasse à laquelle vous penser à Rachel et….et à moi, vous pourriez peut être m'aider pour demain non ?_

_Je préfère ne pas relever ce que je viens d'entendre. Certaines personnes sont incorrigibles.  
__Et surtout j'ai peur que Brittany essaie vraiment de nous convaincre.  
__Non pas que Rachel dira oui. Elle est toujours avec Finn, même si il y a un faible pourcentage qu'elle soit bi et que l'hypothèse d'une rupture est envisageable vu la tournure des choses._

_Je ne dirai pas oui non plus, ça va pas la tête !  
__Je n'ai jamais rien fais avec une fille de toute manière, et c'est deux obsédées seraient certainement mon dernier choix..  
__C'est Rachel que je veux. Et ce n'est qu'avec elle que je m'imagine faire l'amour._

_J'entend un grognement et j'hésite à relever les yeux. Je l'ai connais trop pour m'y risquer trop vite.  
__Je suis soulagée quand je vois Lord Tubbington passer devant l'écran.  
__Mais comment ce chat a atterri chez Santana ?_

_Je secoue la tête et Santana me fixe._

_**S:** "Ce n'est qu'un café Q. Souffle un peu."_

_**Q:** "Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Comme je vous l'ai dis, elle c'est méchamment disputée avec Finn, et même si je ne devrai pas y penser, je n'arrête pas de me dire que si il y a une petite brèche dans leur couple, peut être que…. q… peut être que je peux me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle et .."_

_**B:** "Lui faire comprendre que tu l'aime et que tu pourrai lui apporter autre chose que ce que Finn lui offre."_

_J'ouvre grand les yeux. Santana elle sourie en regardant sa copine.  
__Brittany est intelligente. TRES intelligente. Beaucoup plus que ce que peuvent imaginer certains._

_**Q:** "Oui….."_

_**S:** "Alors on lance l'opération Faberry les filles !"_

_**B:** "Yessss !"_

_Faber.._

_**Q:** "Quoi ? De quoi tu parle ? C'est quoi l'opération Faberry ?"_

_Santana lève les yeux au ciel…. pendant que Brittany….essaie de mettre du rouge à lèvre à son chat…._

_**S:** "Bah toi et le hobbit ! Fabray et Berry. Faberry"._

_Bref_

_**Q:** "Bref, je fais quoi ?"_

_Et le sourire malsain de Santana que je connais trop refait son apparition._

_**S:** "Tu es sûre que que tu veux te lancer là dedans ? Je croyais que votre amitié allait suffire ?"_

_**Q:** "Je veux être son amie, c'est ma priorité. Mais ils se sont disputés San. Je veux juste lui montrer, sans "rentre dedans", qu'elle peut avoir d'autres options si elle ouvre un peu les yeux"_

Et voila comment je me retrouve en panique le portable à la main, celui ci me confirmant que mon message et ma photo ont bien été envoyé….

Heureusement que j'avais dis sans "rentre dedans"….

* * *

J'ai passée une nuit horrible.  
J'ai passé mon temps à me réveiller en sursaut pour voir si Rachel avait répondu à mon message.  
Me traitant de folle et me demandant de la laisser tranquille.  
Elle aurait raison...

2 heures 38…. Nada

3 heures 12….. Rien.

4 heures 57….Toujours rien.

6 heures 32…

OH MON DIEU !

Elle vient juste de m'envoyer un message.  
Je n'ose pas regarder. Si je paniquais hier, là tout de suite ce n'est plus comparable.  
Je prend mon courage à deux mains et commence à lire son message.

_**de Rachel :** "Bonjour Quinn ! J'espère que je ne te réveille pas. Juste pour te dire que j'ai hâte de prendre ce café avec toi. à A toute à l'heure ;)"_

Rien sur la photo. Elle ne l'a peut être pas reçu. On ne sait jamais. Un problème de réseaux et hop, pas de message.

Mon portable resonne. Un autre message de Rachel.

_**de Rachel :** "Au fait, tu es très belle sur la photo ;)"_

Ok…

Là je crois que c'est le moment où je m'évanouie et où j'attend d'apercevoir la lumière blanche…

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Je me gare devant les Fabray et attend. Il n'est que 7 heures 35.  
Oui je suis en avance. Mais je suis tellement excitée que je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à attendre chez moi.  
Et puis mes pères arrêtaient pas de me dire des trucs bizarres comme : "tu t'ai fais belle aujourd'hui", "tu connais la couleur préférée de Quinn", "Je trouve ça sympa qu'elle soit juste un tout petit peu plus grande que toi".

Il m'inquiète vraiment parfois.

Je sursaute quand j'entend frapper à la vitre de ma voiture.

**Q:** "Tu espionne le quartier ? Je pourrai facilement te faire enfermer pour ça…"

Je rigole et lui fais signe de monter. Je la regarde contourner ma voiture et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurai peut être dû m'inscrire dans les Cheerios.  
C'est vrai. Elle a un corps magnifique.  
Enfin je veux dire que c'est bon pour entretenir sa forme et son apparence physique.

Elle ouvre la porte et s'installe à côté de moi.

**Q:** "Tu m'attend dans ta voiture, tu ne m'ouvre même pas la porte…. Ton copain déteins sur toi ma chère Rachel."

**R:** "Je suis désolée, je…. je… je suis arrivée en avance et je ne savais pas si tu étais prête, et puis je ne sais pas… je ne sais…"

**Q:** "Respire Rachel, ce n'est que moi"

Elle a posé sa main sur la mienne en disant ça, et mon coeur me surprend à battre plus fort qu'il ne battait déjà.

**R:** "Je sais, c'est bien ça le problème".

Elle retire sa main aussitôt.

Je met la voiture en route et commence le trajet jusqu'au café.

**Q:** "Le problème ? Tu as changé d'avis sur nous…. notre amitié ?"

Je me risque à la regarder pendant que je conduis et l'expression dans ses yeux me submerge.  
De la tristesse, ou de la peur, je n'arrive pas vraiment à la définir.

**R:** "Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis du tout. C'est juste que je suis moi. Et que tu es toi. Quinn Fabray".

Son regard s'apaise et elle repose ça main sur la mienne.  
Comme si c'est deux dernières minutes n'étaient jamais arrivées.

Je freine d'un coup quand je me rend compte que j'ai faillis griller le feu.

**Q:** "Et en plus tu veux me tuer" me dit-elle en rigolant.

* * *

On arrive au café, et c'est déjà plein de monde.  
Je repère une table isolée et je prend vite la main de Quinn pour qu'on nous pique pas la place.  
Je lui demande ce qu'elle veut et reviens 5 minutes plus tard avec nos cafés.

**Q:** "Merci beaucoup"

**R:** "Je t'en pris. Et encore une fois merci d'avoir accepté de prendre ce café avec moi. On m'aurais dis ça il y a encore quelques mois, je n'y aurais jamais cru."

**Q:** "Tu sais que je suis désolée Rachel. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferai."

**R:** "Je t'ai pardonné il y bien longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûre de t'en avoir réellement voulu. Mais c'est le passé et si cela n'était pas arrivée, nous ne serions peut être pas assise ici."

**Q:** "Et tu ne serais peut être pas fiancée."

Elle a dit ça dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais j'ai bien entendu.

**R:** "Tu pense m'avoir poussé dans les bras de Finn ?"

Elle se tend un peu. Je lui souris pour qu'elle comprenne que ma question n'ai pas une attaque.

**Q:** "Dans un sens oui. A force de m'en prendre à toi je l'ai mis de côté, et il ne méritait pas ça. Puis j'ai eu Beth et tu étais là pour lui. Donc c'est logique qu'il ai été voir ailleurs."

Il y a eu tellement de non dit entre nous que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser une des autres questions qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps.

**R:** "Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais. Je veux juste que tout soit claire entre nous. Entre nous trois."

Elle me regarde en soupirant.

Et voila, bravo Rachel Berry, tu l'agace !

**R:** "Oublie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande ça. C'est juste qu'on c'est tellement pris la tête tous les trois. Je veux pas que ça devienne une raison de dispute dans le futur".

Je m'attend à ce qu'elle laisse couler. Qu'on passe à autre chose.  
C'est ce que je pense qu'elle va faire quand je la regarde prendre une longue gorgée de café.  
Mais elle me fixe. Tout aussi longuement.

**Q:** "Je n'aime pas Finn. J'ai tourné la page il y a un moment déjà. Il n'était pas le bon pour moi."

**R:** " N'était ? Donc tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrais l'être. ? Non pas que cela me regarde mais tu mérite d'être heureuse Quinn".

Je prend sa main en lui disant ça. Cela devient une manie entre nous. J'aime bien.  
Je me rend compte qu'elle rougit tout en fixant ma main.

Je caresse doucement le dos de sa main avec mon pousse.

**R:** "Tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Enfin si tu veux te confier"

**Q:** "Non… t…tu ne comprendrais pas"

Elle dis ça en retirant brusquement sa main de la mienne.  
Et je réalise que ce contact me manque déjà

Je ne comprendrais pas…. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?

**R:** "C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?"

Je ne devrai pas insister, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens un peu bizarre d'un coup.  
C'est un peu comme hier, et ce que je ressentais dans mon boule au ventre. Mais ça m'a l'air plus fort et je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

**Q:** "Rachel s'il te plaît. Ne me pose pas de question qui me ferai tout gâcher".

Je suis complètement perdue.  
En quoi me dire si elle voit, ou si quelqu'un l'intéresse gâcherai tout.

J'essaie de me rappeler qui on a en commun et qui pourrai la mettre dans cet état.

Puck ? Non ils sont passés à autre chose il y a bien longtemps.

Sam ? Non, trop bizarre. Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi pourquoi ils s'étaient mis ensemble au début. Il se ressemble tellement que ça en est presque dérangeant.

Finn ? Elle vient de m'assurer que non.

….

**R:** "Quinn je.."

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer qu'une bourrasque hispanique débarque à notre table.

**S:** "Et bien alors, on se donne rendez-vous et on invite pas tata Santana ?!"

Quinn la regarde aussi stupéfaite que moi.

**S:** "Je t'ai manqué Quinnie ?" et d'un coup Santana s'empresse de lui faire une bise sur la joue et je remarque qu'elle pose dans la foulée sa main sur sa cuisse.

A ce moment là je vois Quinn, les yeux près à sortir de leurs orbites et qui me regarde ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Et là je reprend mentalement notre conversation...

_"….tu ne comprendrais pas"_

_..._

_"Je t'ai manqué Quinnie ?"_

_..._

_..._

S…S...Santana ?

* * *

**Santana POV**

**_Flashback, tard la veille_**

_**B:** "Elle ne fera rien San.."_

_Je suis dans ma chambre allongée sur ma copine.  
__Il y a un moment que j'ai perdu mes vêtements…. Elle aussi._

_Notre petite discussion avec Quinn nous a fait comprendre que quoi qu'elle dise maintenant, elle n'ira pas jusqu'au bout.  
__Elle a tellement attendu qu'elle c'est résignée à laisser Finn pourrir la vie de Rachel.  
Même si cela veut dire laisser cette satanée diva briser inconsciemment son coeur un peu plus._

_Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça. Je viens de Lima Heights bordel !_

_**S:** "Britt que dirais-tu si je flirtais un peu avec Quinn ?"_

_**B:** "Pour rendre jalouse Rachel ?"_

_**S:** "Exactement. Aucun sentiment bien sûr. Alors ?"_

_**B:** "Je ne dirais qu'un mot...… HOT !"_


	8. chapitre 8

**Quinn POV**

Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Santana mais je n'aime pas ça.  
Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle nous rejoigne au café.  
Ni qu'elle me fasse la bise.  
Ni même qu'elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse.  
Elle est tout simplement entrain de me gâcher mon moment avec Rachel.  
Même Kurt, que je viens d'apercevoir avec Blaine n'est pas venu nous déranger avec Rachel.

Rachel.  
Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Santana est arrivée.  
Elle est là en face de nous et fixe le bras de ma voisine qui fait des va et vient sur ma cuisse.  
En voyant son expression, j'aimerai croire qu'il y a un peu de jalousie mais me faire des films maintenant ne servirait à rien.

La main de Santana sur ma cuisse me confirme ce que je savais déjà.  
Les autres filles ne me font strictement aucun effet.  
Il n'y a que Rachel qui me fait ressentir tant de chose sans même me toucher.  
Juste son regard me trouble. Ses yeux ont le pouvoir de me faire tout oublier.  
Et cette main sur mon corps ne me fait rien.  
Santana est très belle mais je ne ressens aucuns picotements dans le bas ventre.  
Mon coeur bat plus vite c'est sûre, mais seulement parce que j'ai peur de ce que peut en penser Rachel.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que cela fait de moi ?

Une lesbienne ?  
Une bisexuelle ?  
Etre simplement Berrysexuelle c'est possible non ?

Si c'est le cas cela me va.  
Me dire que mon coeur ne s'emballe que pour elle me suffit.  
Je ne suis pas à la recherche de la réciprocité. Pas pour le moment.  
Je n'ai pas dis non à la mission ridiculement nommée Faberry par Santana et Brittany.  
Mais je n'ai pas non plus accepté de participer au jeu auquel semble s'amuser Santana.

Rachel sort de sa léthargie quand Santana pousse un cri.  
Elle aura certainement une marque sur le bras étant donné la force avec laquelle je l'ai pincé.

**R:** "Où est Brittany ?"

La douleur déjà oubliée, Santana se permet de boire dans ma tasse et ne dègne même pas regarder Rachel pour lui répondre.

**S:** "Oh on c'est un peu disputée, donc je me suis dis que j'allais rejoindre ma Quinnie".

A quoi elle joue ?  
Elle, se disputer avec Brittany ? N'importe quoi.  
Si c'était le cas, elle serai en ce moment même entrain de la supplier, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

**R: **"Je suis désolée. Rien de grave j'espère ?"

**S:** "Mes problèmes de couple t'intéresse depuis quand Berry ? Parce que vu la manière dont tu gère le tien, je ne suis pas sûre que le moindre de tes conseils puissent m'aider."

**Q:** "SANTANA !"

**R:** "Mon couple n'a rien à voir dans cela Santana. Sache juste que si tu as des problèmes avec Brittany, tu peux…"

**S: **" Je peux quoi ? Venir t'en parler ? A toi ? Tu rigole là j'espère. Tu étais où quand ton fiancé a fait en sorte que tout le monde apprenne que j'étais lesbienne ? Tu lui en a parlé ? Tu lui a dis que c'était un enfoiré de première ? Tu es venue me voir quand ma grand-mère m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait honte de moi ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir alors ne fait pas semblant de t'en soucier maintenant."

C'est franchement de pire en pire.  
Je peux voir que Rachel est au bord des larmes et moi je suis là sans savoir quoi dire et quoi faire.  
Je m'attend à voir Rachel se lever et nous laisser toutes les deux là mais non. Elle relève la tête, me jette un bref coup d'oeil et retourne vers Santana.

**R:** "Tu es une putain d'hypocrite Santana"

Ah, celle là Santana ne l'attendait pas.  
Moi non plus….

**R:** "Tu aurais accepté que je vienne te parler ? Tu m'aurais écouté ou tu m'aurais insulté comme tu a pris l'habitude de faire depuis le début du lycée ? Je suis désolée pour ce que Finn a fait. Vraiment. Je l'ai engueulé après si cela t'intéresse. Tu crois que l'idée de te chanter une chanson lui soit venu tout seul ? N'oublie pas que j'ai deux papas donc je sais de par leurs propres expériences ce que cela peut faire. Mais ne vient pas me reprocher de vouloir t'aider si tu as un problème avec Brittany. Après tout ce que tu m'a fais tu ferais mieux de te taire et d'accepter que je veuille encore t'écouter."

Si c'est possible de tomber encore plus amoureuse de quelqu'un, je crois que c'est entrain de m'arriver.  
Rachel vient juste de rembarrer Santana… Santana Lopez !  
La rage puis le choc se lit sur le visage de Santana. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.  
Alors quand c'est Rachel Berry qui se le permet, je peux comprendre qu'elle en perde ses mots.

**S: **"…j….. je dois y aller"

Et sans rien dire de plus, elle s'en va.  
En tant qu'amie, je devrais me précipiter vers elle et lui demander si ça va mais je sais qu'il ne c'est rien passé entre elle et Brittany.  
Aujourd'hui c'est juste sa fierté qui en a pris un coup.

Je repose mon regard vers Rachel.  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère.  
Je ne le cache pas, c'est assez excitant.  
Je me demande comment doit être le sexe avec une Rachel Berry dans cet état.  
Prête à me plaquer contre le mur, à m'arracher mes vêtements et à s'agenouiller devant moi, où elle ne pourrait que constater l'effet que cela me fait.  
Et quoi qu'elle veuille me faire, libre à elle. Je ne serai pas assez folle pour essayer de la calmer.

Ok stop. C'est pas le moment de baver au milieu d'un café.

**Q:** "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Je dis ça en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère mais sa réponse n'est pas du tout celle à quoi je m'attendais.

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

Comment ose-t'elle ?  
Comment Santana peut penser ça ?  
Je bouillonne.  
Tout allait bien. A peu près.  
Comment peut-on passer d'une paisible discussion avec une des personne qui compte le plus pour moi à ce véritable carnage ?

Je repense d'un coup à la conversation que j'avais avec Quinn.  
Son attitude bizarre sur le fait que je ne comprendrais pas ses sentiments. Que cela gâcherais tout.  
Et puis Santana est arrivée.

**Q: **"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Je sors de ma rêverie à la question de Quinn.  
Je la regarde et je vois bien qu'elle essaye de faire oublier ce qui vient de se passer.  
Mais je ne peux pas.

**R:** "C'est elle."

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est un constat.  
Qui cela pourrait-être d'autre ?  
Elle n'a quasiment pas parlé depuis que Santana est arrivée.  
Elle a semblé gêner par ses "Quinnie"… et par sa main sur sa cuisse.  
Et Santana qui se dispute avec Brittany.

**Q: **"Quoi ? De qui tu parle ?"

**R:** "Santana. Tes sentiments. Ceux que je ne pourrais pas comprendre."

**Q:** "Rachel non ! Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue mais je….."

Je ne l'entend plus.  
C'est triste à dire mais elle avait raison.  
Je ne comprend pas.

**R:** "De toutes les personnes que tu aurais pu avoir, aimer, tu t'es tournée vers Santana ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour toi quand tu es tombée enceinte, quand tu as quitté le Glee club et que tu as voulus récupérer Beth ? Rien, rien du tout !"

Je ne peux pas rester là.  
J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air.  
Je ne suis pas sûre de réagir comme il se doit.  
Je me sens presque trahie. Trompée...  
Elle ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer mais je ne suis même pas certaine de vouloir une réponse.  
Qu'elle me confirme ou pas tout cela.  
J'aimerai qu'elle me dise que j'ai tort.  
Je me moque de savoir que si elle a des sentiments pour quelqu'un cela soit une fille.  
Mais je ne sais pas.  
J'ai l'impression que ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.  
Santana n'a jamais rien fait pour elle.

Ne serait-il pas plus logique qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un qui l'a toujours soutenu ?  
Je ne sais pas.  
Quelqu'un qui malgré tout ne l'a jamais laissé tomber.  
Quelqu'un qui a toujours fait en sorte de la pousser vers le haut même quand elle ne le souhaitait pas.  
Quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à elle.  
Pour qui elle compte.

Quelqu'un comme….

* * *

**Quinn POV**

J'aurai voulu répondre, mais sa réaction m'intrigue.  
Pourquoi est-elle si en colère ?  
N'a-t'elle pas dit qu'elle voulait me voir heureuse ?  
Je peux comprendre que l'initiative prise par Santana est été assez inattendu.  
Elle et moi ? Ce n'est pas du tout crédible.  
Et pourtant Rachel a l'air d'y croire. Et cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il lui est invraisemblable que Quinn Fabray tombe amoureuse d'une fille ?  
Parce qu'encore une fois Quinn Fabray sème le trouble dans un autre couple ?

Au fond de moi j'aimerai tellement que le réel problème soit la jalousie.  
Me dire que Rachel puisse être un peu jalouse à l'idée que je me rapproche de Santana me plaît, mais cela semble tellement ridicule que je me sort cette idée aussi vite de la tête.

Je m'apprête à lui dire finalement qu'il n'y a rien entre Santana et moi, qu'elle se fait des idées mais je n'en ai pas le temps.  
Elle se lève brusquement, choquée, et récupère ses affaires sans manquer de me laisser ses clefs de voiture sur la table.

**R:** "Je vais aller au lycée avec Kurt et Blaine. Prend ma voiture, je la récupèrerais ce soir."

Et sans aucuns autres mots, elle se dirige vers l'autre couple, qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre plus que moi ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

**_Désolée pour le retard._**  
**_Poster plus d'un chapitre par semaine quand on travaille cela n'est pas évident._**  
**_Mais mes vacances arrivent bientôt donc ce problème devrait être réglé ;)_**

**_Encore merci pour vos commentaire._**  
**_Rachel commence enfin à ce rendre compte que ses réactions ne sont définitivement pas normales._**  
**_Le prochain chapitre va certainement introduire une autre personne qui devrait peut être l'aider à mettre un mot sur tout ça._**

**_Prochain chapitre dans la semaine... normalement :)_**


	9. chapitre 9

**Rachel POV**

Je suis arrivée au lycée dans un état lamentable.  
Quand j'ai demandé à Kurt et Blaine de me laisser venir avec eux, ils n'ont pas posé de question.  
Ils ont vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et n'ont pas insisté.  
Pas même quand j'ai commencé à pleurer sur la banquette arrière.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

A peine arrivé Kurt a fait la bise à son copain, lui disant qu'il le verrait plus tard et m'a poussé dans la première classe vide.

**K:** "Ok il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleure et pourquoi je suis celui qui t'emmène au lycée alors que j'ai vu ta voiture au café ?"

Je savais que je ne pourrais échapper à son interrogatoire.  
Quoi lui dire cependant ? Je ne sais pas moi même ce qu'il se passe.

**R:** "Je n'en sais rien Kurt. Rien du tout. C'est bien ça le problème."

**K:** "C'est Finn ? Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés. Il n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec ça."

Finn. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui.  
Je n'avais pas pensé à l'appeler pour éventuellement discuter de nos problèmes.  
Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie de toute manière.  
Logiquement c'est sur son épaule que je devrais être entrain de pleurer, mais il ne m'avait même plus effleurer l'esprit après en avoir parler avec Quinn.

L'évocation du prénom de Quinn, même dans ma tête me donne des frissons, et je recommence à pleurer de plus belle.

**R:** "Ce n'est pas Finn…. C'est Quinn. J'ai pris un café avec Quinn ce matin."

Je me félicite intérieurement pour avoir réussi à sortir correctement cette phrase malgré les sanglots.  
Kurt me prend par la main et nous dirige vers deux chaises où nous prenons place.

**K:** "Oui j'ai bien vu Quinn ce matin… Satan aussi."

Ce surnom de Satan lui va si bien au final. Je trouvais ça cruellement bas quand Kurt a commencé à appeler Santana comme ça.  
On m'a trop souvent blessé en me nommant par autre chose que par mon prénom que je ne l'aurai souhaité à personne d'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui Santana le mérite.

**K:** "C'est à propos du mariage ? Je croyais que Quinn l'avait finalement accepté ? Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux ?"

**R: **"Quinn n'accepte pas mon mariage Kurt. Elle le tolère et fait avec c'est tout. Et non ce n'est pas à propos du mariage. C'est…..plus compliqué."

J'aimerai m'enfuir de cette salle, ne pas avoir à tout lui raconter, à devoir lui expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprend pas.  
Je regarde la pendule.  
20 minutes avant le début des cours. Autant dire une éternité.

**K:** "Alors explique toi. Explique moi pourquoi la vieille tu es toute heureuse parce que ton amitié avec Quinn progresse et aujourd'hui je te vois la fuir en pleurant ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien Rachel."

Mais par où commencer ?

**R: **"Quinn a des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Elle me l'a laissé comprendre ce matin. Au début elle ne voulais pas me dire qui c'était, sous pretexte que cela gâcherai tout."

Bon voila c'est sorti.

D'un coup je le vois s'exciter sur sa chaise et sautiller partout.

**K:** " Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne te le l'avouerai jamais. Mais tu ne devrais pas pleurer Rachel. C'est pas comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas un petit peu."

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

**R:** "Rassure-moi tu rigole là ? Pourquoi est-ce que Quinn m'aurait avoué ses sentiments pour Santana ? Et désolée mais non, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée."

* * *

**Kurt POV**

Oups la boulette.  
Moi qui croyais que Quinn lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à son égard.  
Je suis perdu.

Qu'est-ce que Santana a à voir la dedans ?

Cela fait un moment que j'ai des soupçons sur Quinn.  
Qui sortirait avec trois des mecs les plus canons du lycée sans en montrer un réel intérêt ?

Cela crève les yeux qu'elle n'en a aimé aucun.

Finn lui a servit à accroître sa popularité. Il se rendait service mutuellement. Le Quaterback et la Cheerleader. Normal.  
Puck. Bon ils ont Beth. Je suppose que ça rapproche.  
Et Sam. Et bien je n'en sais strictement rien. Ils n'ont rien en commun. Ils donnent l'impression d'avoir été conçu par le même père, et ça c'est affreux rien que d'y penser.

Avec Rachel c'est une autre histoire.  
J'ai toujours pensé que sa haine envers elle était due à Finn. Mais mon demi-frère n'a jamais fait parti du tableau.  
Du moins plus maintenant.

Quinn a une certaine façon de regarder Rachel.  
On regarde pas une ennemi et maintenant une amie de cette manière.  
C'est bizarre que personne d'autre ne l'ai remarqué.  
Elle n'est pas vraiment discrète. Je suis même étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas encore mise à baver devant tout le monde.

C'est un peu méchant, mais c'est vrai.  
Elle l'a regarde comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis dès jours et que Rachel c'était transformée en tranche de bacon.

En cours de sport. Quand Rachel chante au Glee club, etc...  
Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai vu son regard se poser sur les fesses de Rachel.  
Je sais que les filles aiment se comparer entre elles. Mais il y a une différence entre observer et reluquer !

Quinn est trop trop gay pour Rachel. Et mon Gaydar ne se trompe jamais.

Mais dans tout ça, cela ne m'avance pas sur la réaction de Rachel.

**R:** "Kurt ?"

**K:** "Oui, non désolé…"

Bon comment rattraper ça….

**K: **"Comme vous êtes amies je pensais qu'elle c'était déjà confiée à toi sur le sujet."

**R:** "Elle t'en avais parlé avant ? Parce que moi je t'assure que je n'en savais rien."

**K:** "Non je n'en savais rien du tout. J'avais des doutes. Quand tu vois la tournure qu'ont prise ses relations avec les mecs, je suis surpris que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt".

**R:** "Oui peut être... Et pour Santana ? Ça doit être une blague. Santana c'est Brittany, même si elle se sont disputées. Pas Quinn. Elles peuvent pas faire ça."

Ses larmes qui avaient légèrement cessé de couler retombe à nouveau le long de ses joues.

Bizarre.

Pourquoi une éventuelle relation entre Quinn et Santana la met dans cette état ?

**K:** " Santana ne se dispute jamais avec Brittany. Mais dis moi, est-ce le fait que Quinn ai des sentiments pour une fille qui te fait réagir comme si Barbra Streisand mettait un terme à sa carrière ?"

**R:** "QUOI ? TU AS ENTENDU QUELQUE CHOSE À PROPOS DE BARBRA ? OH MON DIEU NON ! DIS MOI LA VÉRITÉ KURT. TU AS LU ÇA OÙ ? TWITTER ? FACEBOOK ? PARCE QUE LES GENS AIMENT CRÉER DES RUMEURS..."

**K:** "Aaaaargh du calme, Barbra va bien, elle chante toujours ! Répond à ma question maintenant."

**R:** "T…tu m..me promets que tu me le dirais si tu avais entendu quelque chose hein ?"

**K:** "Rachel…."

Elle soupire. Ça m'étonnerai pas qu'elle cherche juste à gagner du temps.

**R:** "Non. Quinn avec une fille ne me dérange pas. Je veux quelle soit heureuse. Mais ce n'est pas Santana qui…"

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit et je vois Rachel qui se précipite vers la porte.

**K:** "On n'a pas finis certe conversation Rachel !"

Elle est déjà partie, mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu.  
Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de laisser couler les choses.

Je me dirige vers la salle de classe.  
J'ai de la chance, ou pas, d'avoir mon prochain cours avec Santana. Rachel et Quinn sont aussi dans ce cours.

Je vois que la place à côté d'elle est encore libre.  
Parfait. Je vais pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle manigance.

**S:** "Tu t'es perdue ?"

**K:** "Je suis désolé pour toi et Britt."

**S:** "De quoi tu parles princesse ?"

Elle attaque déjà avec les surnoms. Si elle croit que ça m'atteint encore, elle se trompe.

**K:** "Et bien j'ai appris pour votre dispute. Et comme tu semble t'être rapprochée de Quinn je suppose que vous avez rompu. C'est dommage. Tu étais si mimi et gentille avec elle."

**S: **"Je ne suis pas mimi Hummel. Et Britt et moi n'avons pas rompu."

**K: **"C'est vrai ? Tu étais pourtant bien proche de Quinn ce matin. Si vous n'avez pas rompu, je ne pense pas que Brittany apprécie vraiment ça."

**S:** "Et quoi, tu me menace ? Tu veux courir lui dire ce que tu as vu ? Tu ne sais rien alors tais toi et laisse moi écouter le cours."

**K:** "On est en cours d'espagnol, tu t'appelle Lopez et tu m'as suffisamment insulté dans cette langue pour que je sache que ces cours ne te servent à rien."

Elle tourne là tête et me fixe pensant me faire baisser les yeux comme elle l'a si souvent fait. Mais ça ne marche plus.

**K: **"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue Satan. Quinn compte énormément pour Rachel. Et devoir la ramener moi même en pleurs au lycée ce matin, ça ne m'a pas plus. Alors tu arrête tout de suite ton manège. Tu retourne peloter ta copine et tu les laisse tranquille."

Sur ce et avant même qu'elle réponde, je retourne à ma place initiale.

Fier.

* * *

**Santana POV**

J'ai perdu mon pouvoir.

Mon pouvoir de garce à disparu.  
La crainte que provoquait la simple entente de mon prénom c'est volatilisé.

C'est quoi ce bordel.

Rachel qui me rembarre, et moi qui fuit comme une moins que rien.  
Lady Hummel, qui s'assoit à côté de moi comme si on était deux meilleures copines et qui me remet à ma place.

Cet abruti à paillette va tout gâcher.

Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider Q.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Je ne peux être que spectatrice de ce qui se passe devant moi.

Kurt qui se pose à côté de Santana.  
Cette dernière qui au fur et à mesure à le visage qui se décompose.  
Rachel au premier rang, les yeux vissés sur sa feuille.

Et moi. Rien.

Je suis celle qui n'a pas su réagir ce matin.  
Celle qui est tout simplement tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

Je n'en veux même pas à Santana.  
Elle a cru bien faire je suppose.  
Mais qu'elle était son but. Que Rachel me tombe dans les bras comme par magie ?

Quand ça colère passera, en tant que bonne amie, je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle me recherche elle même des copines potentielles.  
C'est ce dont à quoi serve les amies. C'est ce qu'elle me dira.

Si elle me reparle un jour.

J'ai commencé à pleurer quand je sens un regard sur moi.  
Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Rachel avait tourné la tête et qu'elle me regardait.

Elle la baisse aussitôt qu'elle remarque que je l'ai vu.

Super.

On a fait un pas en avant et une petite centaine en arrière.  
Vu comment je gâche tout, je devrai peut être moi même marier Finn et Rachel. Cela ira plus vite.  
Et quitte à enfoncer bien comme il faut le couteau dans la plaie je pourrais même leur chanter une petite chanson.

J'aurais dû garder tout ça pour moi.  
Dans quelques moi tout aurait été fini. On allait chacune de notre côté, et je tournais la page.  
J'aurais appris par les autres que Finn l'avait finalement suivit à New York.  
Plus tard la presse aurait relaté comment l'étoile montante de Broadway était heureuse en ménage avec son mari et leurs trois enfants. Finn Junior, Flynn et Drizzle.  
Des prénoms choisis par son mari bien sûr. Homme au foyer.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées dépressives par une boulette de papier qui atterrit en plein sur mon front.

**_Il faut qu'on parle.  
Kurt_**


	10. chapitre 10

**Rachel POV**

Cette matinée a été horrible.  
Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé ce matin.  
Cela aurait dû être seulement deux amies qui prennent un café ensemble et qui apprennent à en connaître un peu plus l'une sur l'autre.

Et au final quoi ?  
Je suis là cachée près du terrain de football, juste parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter n'est de sa faute en plus.  
J'ai conscience de mettre emportée, mais quand j'ai vu l'attitude de Santana et que j'ai compris que Quinn avait des sentiments pour elle, j'ai craqué.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont cela m'atteint.  
Elle ne m'a rien confirmé pour autant mais son attitude ne laissait aucun doute.  
Quand on était au café et que je me suis demandée pourquoi Santana, j'ai pu mettre un mot sur la rage que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là.

Cela aurait dû être moi.

Quand j'ai réalisé que malgré toutes les vacheries que Santana lui a fait, Quinn l'a voulait elle, cela m'a fait mal.

Elle aurait dû me vouloir moi.

J'ai toujours été là pour elle, non ?  
Est-ce que j'aurais voulu d'elle pour autant ?  
Je ne sais pas.  
Je suppose que toute personne aimerait un jour être le coup de coeur de son ami gay, lesbienne ou bi.

Oui c'est ça.

J'aurais juste aimé savoir que j'aurais pu lui plaire de cette façon.  
Malgré tout.

Quinn peut aimer qui elle veut.  
Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à me dire qu'une femme se doit obligatoirement d'être avec un homme.  
Je vais là où mon coeur me guide.  
J'aime la personne qui dès que je l'a vois fait battre mon coeur aussi vite que si j'avais couru un marathon.J'aime la personne qui crois en moi, qui me dis que je suis belle même à 6 heure du matin et que je sais pertinemment que je ne ressemble à rien.  
J'aime juste l'amour.

Mais elle et Santana…..  
Non, je n'aime définitivement pas ça.

Je m'apprête à retourner dans l'enceinte du lycée quand je l'aperçois sur les gradins.  
Elle n'a pas l'air très bien. Cela ne l'a rend pas moins jolie.  
Je sais que je devrai aller la voir. M'excuser de mon attitude de ce matin.  
Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi m'y empêche.  
Et pourtant j'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que je suis désolée.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

**K: **"Et je te surprend encore à pleurer…."

**R: **"Je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ça."

Mes yeux retournent se poser sur Quinn et mes larmes ne cessent pas.  
C'en ai trop et je décide de partir.  
Et c'est ce même moment que choisis mon meilleur ami pour me dire quelque chose qui me fait froid dans le dos.

**K: **"Tu sais Rachel, si tes propres mots ne peuvent pas te donner de réponse, ton coeur le fera. Pourquoi se contenter du peu quand on a le meilleur à porter de bras ?"

Sur ces paroles il me devance et je le regarde rejoindre Quinn.

Et je reste là figée me répétant ses mots.

Mon coeur a la réponse ?  
Mais la réponse à quoi ?

Il faut que je me change les idées.  
Il faut que je vois Finn.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

**_Il faut qu'on parle. Kurt_**

Quand le cours c'est terminé. Je me suis jetée vers la sortie me dirigeant vers le cours que je n'avais en commun avec aucun d'eux.  
Heureusement.  
L'heure est passée et j'avais toujours le message de Kurt dans ma main. Je l'avais gardé tout au long du cours.  
Je ne savais pas quoi en faire.  
Kurt voulais me voir. C'est normal en soit. Il est le meilleur ami de Rachel.  
Mais est-ce que moi j'avais envie de lui parler ?

Je pensais pouvoir m'éclipser suffisamment rapidement et m'isoler le temps que le prochain cours commence.  
J'avais un bon quart d'heure pour souffler.  
Donc c'est sans surprise que je me retrouve sur les gradins.  
Certainement l'endroit où personne ne me cherchera à cette heure ci

C'était trop beau pour être vrai quand je vois un jeune vêtue comme s'il sortait du magazine Vogue se diriger vers moi et s'assoir à mes côtés.

**Q:** "Ecoute Kurt, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur."

**K: **"Cela tombe bien moi non plus. Alors je ne vais te poser qu'une seule question, et on continuera cette conversation seulement si tu le souhaite."

**Q:** "Euh… Ok"

**K:** " Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de Rachel ?"

Non, non, non, je vais me réveiller. Cette journée est un cauchemar.  
Je vais juste nier, lui dire que sa laque lui est montée au cerveau et déguerpir.

**K:** "Avant que tu ne tente de t'enfuir, sache juste que c'est réciproque…..mais que Rachel n'en a pas encore conscience"

Et juste comme ça mon plan pour m'échapper viens juste de foirer.  
Rachel m'aime.  
Mais bien sûr.

**Q: **"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kurt. Je ne suis pas…"

**K:** "Tu n'es pas quoi, gay ? Oh ma chérie tu es en plein déni."

**Q: **"Si c'est Santana qui t'as mis ce genre de connerie dans le crâne, épargne-moi. Rachel et moi sommes amies. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à voir plus que ça, mais tu as tort."

Je me lève pour partir afin de couper court à cette discussion quand Kurt me prend par le bras et me force à m'assoir.

**Q:** "Eh !"

**K:** "Eh rien du tout. Tu t'assois et tu m'écoute. Toi, Rachel et Santana vous me fatiguez royalement et je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir des valises sous les yeux. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez Satan et toi mais figure toi que cela a atteint Rachel beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle imaginait. Tu savais que pendant que tu étais assise là elle te regardait de loin en pleurant ? Encore."

**Q: **"Kurt je…"

**K:** "Je n'ai pas fini. Elle est confuse. Elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais te savoir amoureuse de Satan lui a fait mal. Très mal Quinn. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre encore pourquoi. Mais ton attitude va la pousser un peu plus vite vers Finn. Qu'ils se soient disputées ou pas."

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai recommencé à pleurer.  
Je m'étais dis que je ne la blesserais plus et au final je n'y arrive pas.

**Q: **"Je l'aime Kurt."

**K:** "Je sais."

**Q:** "Non, ce n'est pas juste une amourette de lycée Kurt. C'est elle. C'est avec elle que j'imagine un futur et personne d'autre. Elle m'obsède. Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est elle que je vois. Quand je l'entend chanter plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je la veux mais je ne peux pas l'avoir. Elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'a choisi lui."

**K:** "Et la faute à qui ? Lui as-tu fait comprendre qu'elle avait un autre choix ? Tu as préféré lui faire la misère par lâcheté. Il arrive un moment où il faut assumer. Et quitte à la perdre, dis toi que tu auras au moins tenté quelque chose. Même si j'ai bon espoir."

**Q: **"Elle ne m'aime pas Kurt."

**K:** "Ah bon ! Elle te l'a dis ? Quand ? Quand elle piquait sa crise de jalousie contre Satan et toi ? Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que malgré tout ce que tu lui a fait elle t'ai toujours pardonné ?"

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il doit le sentir car il me prend la main.

**K:** "Elle n'a jamais eu d'autre choix que Finn. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est aimée par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle tient a toi, plus que tu ne veuille bien le croire, et plus qu'elle ne le pense. Fait lui ouvrir les yeux Quinn. Elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas mais elle est tellement bornée que tout se bouscule dans son coeur et elle est incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressent réellement."

**Q: **"Je ne peux pas perdre son amitié. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre ça si elle ne me veut pas."

**K:** "Je ne te dis pas d'aller la coincer dans les toilettes et de lui jeter tes sentiments à la figure en lui arrachant sa culotte. Je te dis juste d'y aller naturellement. Sois son amie, fais lui comprendre discrètement que tu veux plus. Et surtout met lui bien dans la tête qu'il n'y a rien entre Santana et toi."

**Q:** "Faberry."

**K:** "Fabé quoi ?"

**Q:** "Fabray et Berry. C'est le nom abrégé que Brittany et Santana ont trouvé pour Rachel et moi. C'est le nom de code pour leur plan de nous mettre ensemble."

**K:** "Hmmm le plan Faberry…."

**Q:** "C'est l'opération Faberry pour être exacte…"

Il rigole et se lève pour aller à son prochain cours.

**K:** "Parle à Rachel. Et dis à Brittany et Satan qu'elles peuvent ajouter un nouveau membre à l'opération Faberry."

**Q:** "Attend ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais amoureuse de Rachel ?"

**K:** "Par où l'as toujours attaqué, mais tu as toujours fais en sorte de le faire faire par d'autre. Les dessins pornographiques ? Vraiment Quinn ?! Et ce triangle amoureux. Bon ok Finn est populaire, mais tu peux faire mieux non ? Et puis ses regards Quinn. Si tu ne voulais pas que l'on s'en rend compte, il aurait fallu être plus discrète. Je suis encore surpris de ne pas t'avoir encore entendu murmurer "le facteur, le facteur !" pendant que tu l'as matais."

Je rigole parce qu'il a raison. En y repensant je ne l'ai pas vraiment joué fine.

**K:** "C'est plein de petits détails comme ça qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Et aussi le jour où tu as fais en sorte que le Glee Club obtienne sa page dans le livre de l'école. Tout le monde savait à quel point Rachel y tenait et nous nous n'avons rien fait. Sauf toi, sans rien dire à personne. Tu aurais pu t'en vanter, mais tu savais qu'on t'aurais questionné. Moi le premier."

Il termine la dessus et part en prenant soin avant de me prendre dans ses bras.  
Ça fait bizarre. Kurt me prenant dans ses bras. On nous aurait dit ça au début du lycée personne n'y aurait cru.  
On a tous tellement changé.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sait.  
Cela fait trois personnes à savoir que je suis amoureuse de Rachel. Quatre si mes soupçons sur ma mère s'avère vrai.  
C'est à la fois trop et pas assez.  
J'aimerai crier sur tous les toits que je suis enfin amoureuse.

Que diront les gens quand ils apprendront qu'il s'agit de Rachel Berry ?  
A vrai dire je m'en moque. Je vais partir de Lima de toute manière.  
Les membres du Glee club seront probablement les seuls avec qui je resterai en contact.  
Ils ont accepté Kurt. Pareil pour Santana et Brittany.  
Peut-être que leur dire que je suis attirée par les filles m'aidera à avancer, à parler à Rachel.  
Même si cela sera un peu mentir puisque je ne suis pas attirée par "les" filles mais uniquement par Rachel.

Rachel qui est peut-être bi.  
Rachel qui pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour moi aussi.  
Cette même Rachel qui est malheureusement fiancé à mon ex.

Il faut que je vois Rachel. Il faut que je vois Santana aussi et lui dise d'arrêter ce stupide flirt.

Mais avant il faut que je sois honnête avec moi-même et les personnes qui comptent.

* * *

_**Merci encore pour vos encouragements.**_  
_**J'essaie de tenir compte de ce que certains disent (critiques ou pas, il faut de tout pour avancer), mais ce chapitre était déjà écrit.**_

_**Prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi ;)**_


	11. chapitre 11

**Quinn POV**

Le reste de la journée c'est déroulée à peu près normalement.  
J'ai pu voir Santana à midi et lui dire qu'elle devait arrêter son délire de flirt et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.  
Sa réaction ne m'a pas trop surprise même si je n'ai pas trop compris puisque qu'elle c'est mise à me crier dessus en espagnol.  
Mais au fil des années j'ai appris à reconnaître certains mots, et "puta" est certainement celui que j'ai le plus reconnu dans sa crise.  
Quand je lui ai dis à elle et Brittany qu'il se pourrait que Rachel soit jalouse et qu'elle ai des sentiments pour moi, elle m'ont bien fait comprendre que leur opération Faberry tenait toujours.

Et je ne sais pas si je dois commencer à prendre vraiment peur.

On se dirige toutes les trois vers le Glee club, non sans manquer ce grand dadais de Finn, rouge comme une tomate, qui se dirige droit vers Puck.

**F: **" C'est toi ? Allez je sais que c'est toi. Tu l'as veux depuis le début."

**P:** "Euh ok mon pote. Y'a un truc qu'a grillé là-haut parce que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle."

**F: **"Rachel est à moi ok. Si elle change d'avis pour le mariage je te jure que…."

Finn n'a pas le temps de continuer que Puck l'attrape par le col.

**P: **"Tu me jure que quoi ? J'ai pas vu ta copine de la journée. Je comprend rien à ton délire alors soit tu m'explique soit tu la boucle."

**F:** "C'est pas toi ?! Merde mais c'est qui alors ?"

**P: **"Allo la terre ?"

**F:** "Rachel veut repousser le mariage. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps, mais elle veut réfléchir à certains trucs."

Les filles et moi nous nous regardons et à ce moment là j'ai peur que mon coeur n'explose par cette nouvelle.

**F:** "Elle ne rompt pas…"

_Merde_

**F:** "Mais elle m'a dit être troublée par quelque chose qui l'a pousse à se poser pleins de questions."

**P:** "Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? C'est pas la même chose."

_Oh la ferme Noah !_

**F:** "Elle ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle rien dis si cela n'impliquait pas quelqu'un d'autre ?"

**P:** "Et toi en bon enfoiré que tu es, tu t'ai dis que c'étais forcément ton meilleur pote. Merci"

**F:** : "Désolé. Mais je suis entrain de la perdre Puck. Si elle commence déjà avoir des doutes sur notre mariage, c'est qu'elle a forcément des doutes sur notre couple."

**P:** "C'est peut-être pas plus mal."

**F:** "Q..Quoi ?"

**P:** "Ecoute vieux, tu peux pas l'obliger à se marier sur un coup de tête et t'attendre à ce que tout soit rose après. On est au lycée, elle va aller à Broadway et toi, et bien tu n'en sais toujours rien. Donc si elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir tu peux au moins lui laisser ça. Et si après elle veut toujours t'épouser, bon courage en tant que femme au foyer, mais si elle rompt t'as pas intérêt à lui en vouloir parce que je te rappelle que tout ce passait bien pour vous avant que tu prenne peur et que tu mette un genou à terre."

La sonnerie de la reprise se fait entendre et la discussion entre Puck et Finn prend fin également.  
Quand les filles et moi croisons Puckerman, ce dernier me fait un grand sourire et me glisse à l'oreille :

**_Saisis ta chance Quinn_**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Impossible de me concentrer sur mes cours depuis ma discussion avec Kurt.  
Ses mots me hantent toujours.

**_"Tu sais Rachel, si tes propres mots ne peuvent pas te donner de réponse, ton coeur le fera.  
_****_Pourquoi se contenter du peu quand on a le meilleur à porter de bras ?"_**

Finn n'est-il pas censé être mon meilleur ?  
Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus du tout où je vais.  
Et ma conversation avec Finn ce midi n'a vraiment rien arrangé.

**_Flashback._**

_J'ai mangé seule ce midi, il fallait que je fasse vite car j'avais donné rendez-vous à Finn dans l'auditorium.  
__Quand j'y rentre, je le vois. Il est à l'heure pour une fois.  
__Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais lui dire, mais si je ne fais pas quelque chose tout de suite, ma tête va exploser._

_Il se retourne et m'aperçoit.  
__Il sourit pensant certainement que nos dernières altercations sont oubliées.  
__Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas et je sais d'avance que la décision que je vais prendre aujourd'hui jouera forcement sur notre avenir.  
__Ça passe ou ça casse. C'est ce que l'on dit non ?_

**_F: _**_"Hey Rach"_

_Il se penche pour m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était.  
__Je pose ma main sur son torse et détourne mon visage du sien avant que ses lèvres trouvent leur chemin vers les miennes._

**_R:_**_ "Il faut qu'on parle Finn"_

_Il me regarde l'air confus.  
__C'est vrai que dans un couple, cette phrase n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Quoi qu'on en dise._

**_F:_**_ "Ecoute Rach je suis désolé, j'ai eu tort. Tu sais que je crois en toi. Je….je suis juste nerveux à cause du mariage c'est tout."_

_Je m'en veux pour ce que je vais lui dire.  
__Il a le droit d'être nerveux et de douter.  
__Mais lui faire croire que tout va bien ne résoudra rien._

**_R: _**_"Je suis fatiguée Finn."_

**_F:_**_ "Oh, vient assied-toi, désolé j'oublié toujours la politesse"_

_Il me tend un tabouret auquel je ne prête même pas attention._

**_R:_**_ "Moralement… Je suis fatiguée moralement. Finn j'ai tellement de chose dans la tête en ce moment. On…on se dispute de plus en plus et….."_

**_F: _**_"Qu…qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire Rachel ? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Tu..tu veux rompre avec moi ?"_

**_R: _**_" Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus. Je me pose pleins de questions. Tous ces derniers événements me font penser que l'on va trop vite."_

**_F: _**_"Donc tu veux rompre ? On est déjà passé par là Rach. C'est pas la première dispute, ça ne sera pas la dernière.."_

**_R:_**_ "Je ne dis pas que je veux rompre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Loin de toi."_

_Je le regarde se prendre la tête dans les mains et faire des allez et venu entre moi et le devant de la scène._

**_F: _**_"RÉFLÉCHIR ? MAIS À QUOI RACHEL ? A QUOI ?"_

**_R: _**_"A NOUS ! A la direction que prend notre couple. On est même pas marier et on se dispute tout le temps. Pour rien."_

_C'est plus calme qu'il revient vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux_

**_F: _**_"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu en aime un autre ?"_

**_R: _**_"Je suis désolée Finn."_

_Je ne lui répond pas ,et c'est sur ces mots que j'ai tourné les talons et que je l'ai laissé.  
__J'ai vaguement entendu un objet valser.  
__Le tabouret peut-être..._

Cette discussion m'a beaucoup moins affecté que je le pensais.  
Ne suis-je pas censée ressentir de la peine ?  
Je viens juste de dire à mon fiancé que je voulais faire une pause, et je me sens … bien.

Heureusement que le prochain cours est avec le Glee club.  
Cela va faire du bien de penser à autre chose.  
Quand j'arrive devant la porte, la première personne que j'aperçois est Quinn.  
Elle est assise à côté de Brittany et Santana, qui ne l'a calcule pas, trop occupées à se tripoter.  
Elle me voit la regarder et me lance un petit sourire auquel je répond.  
Je ne peux pas rester fâché contre elle pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas de sa faute.  
N'y tenant plus et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de m'assoir du côté de Finn, je m'assois à la place libre à côté d'elle.

**Q:** "Je suis désol.."

**R:** "Je suis désolée !"

On se regarde en rigolant et je me dis que finalement cette journée pourrais bien se terminer malgré tout.

**R: **"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuserai ? J'ai agis comme une gamine. J'ai réagis d'une façon qui ne me ressemble pas et que je ne comprend pas. Et pour ça je m'excuse. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que je te juge. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher."

**Q:** "Je t'ai un peu évité toute la journée. J'aurai pu insister pour qu'on se parle et qu'on règle ce malentendu."

Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et j'ai d'un coup le coeur qui s'emballe.

**Q: **"Tu sais ce qui est marrant ?"

Mes yeux fixent sa main et je me surprend à poser la mienne par dessus.

**R:** "N..non quoi ?"

**Q: **"Je ne t'ai jamais dis si oui ou non j'étais attirée par les filles et pourtant tu as tout de suite sauté sur la conclusion que c'était Santana. Sérieusement Rach ! Satan ?"

**R:** "Et bien pour ta gouverne sache que comme tu ne m'as pas clairement dit qui c'était, et que Santana c'est montrée assez, comment dire, tactile sans que tu n'y dise rien, j'ai pensé que…."

**Q:** "Et là ? J'ai ma main sur ta cuisse non ? Peut-être que c'est toi…"

**R: **"M…moi ? Quinn je….."

**Q:** "Ou alors Mercedes…. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras en entrant dans la salle…. Qu'en pense-tu ?"

**R:** "C'est bon, j'ai compris. je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter pour rien. Mais tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup, et on revient au point de départ. Fille, garçon…."

**Q:** "Cela t'as gêné de m'imaginer avec une fille ?"

**R:** "Non Quinn, tu sais qu'avec mes pères je ne me permettrai jamais de juger quelqu'un sur sa sexualité. Me dire que tu puisse être avec une fille m'a un peu étonné c'est tout. Mais bon à priori je me trompe sur toute la ligne."

Je la sens serrer ma main un peu plus fort et je jurerai que tout autour de nous c'est figé.  
Je la regarde comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de nous, et je n'entend plus rien.  
Même pas le speech que Mr Shuester est probablement entrain de donner.

J'ai peur qu'elle se rende compte que mon coeur bat plus vite que la normale.  
Comment fait-elle pour ne pas l'entendre ?  
Je repense d'un coup aux paroles de Kurt.  
Mon coeur est censée me donner la réponse….

Je la sens retirer sa main et se diriger vers le centre de la pièce quand je réalise soudain ce qui m'arrive.

Pourquoi m'acharner sur une amitié en qui personne ne croyait ?  
Pourquoi me suis-je toujours obstinée à lui pardonner, à l'aider ?  
Pourquoi l'idée de perdre Finn ne me fait strictement rien alors que la possibilité de perdre Quinn, et de la voir avec Santana me donne l'impression qu'on m'arrache le coeur ?

C'est pourtant clair quand on y pense.

**_"Tu sais Rachel, si tes propres mots ne peuvent pas te donner de réponse, ton coeur le fera.  
_****_Pourquoi se contenter du peu quand on a le meilleur à porter de bras ?"_**

J'ai enfin compris.  
Toutes ses sensations bizarres, mon coeur qui s'emballait….

J'ai des sentiments pour Quinn Fabray !

* * *

**_Enfin Rachel réalise !  
_****_Mais bon cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle va l'admettre pour autant.  
_****_Elle est encore fiancé, et on sait tous à quel point Finn peut être lourd ;)_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Quinn qui s'ouvre au Glee Club et Rachel qui va passer une nuit, comment dire….. agitée ;)_**


End file.
